Damage Control
by CJtheCregg
Summary: Yes it's back! By popular demand, DC is being reposted without the list that got it deleted!For newbies, DC is the tale of Max and all her siblings, as their make their way to Seattle at the end of Dark Angel, the series.
1. Sedation

SEDATION

Damage Control

Part: One

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, is alllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;) A/N: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

Los Angeles

Jondy looked around the crowded bar, and once again wished that she had a day job like Zane.

Over the pulsing pre-pulse techno music that was pounding form the speakers, positioned high above her head, she could just barely hear the call of her boss, the manager and owner of the bar, Jake. 'Jess! It's quitting time!'

Jondy sighed with relief. This was the sentence she had been waiting for all night. She usually didn't mind working at Ice, but tonight she was anxious to get home, to Zane, so that they could get on the road. As she threaded her way through the bumping and grinding crowd of heavily intoxicated dancers, towards Jake, who was waving her envelope of tip money at her, she realised that there was some creepy guy pinching her ass. She spun around, and was prepared to push him up against the closest wall and beat the crap out of him, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. 'Jess. Not tonight. We've had enough trouble already. Just go home, take your vacation, and come back in a good mood, okay?'

Jondy let the sleazy guy go, and sighed, again. 'You know Jake, if I didn't like you so much, I'm beat the shit out of YOU for that comment..'

Jake laughed, 'Hon, I know you too well. You'd never lay a hand on your old pop...'

Jondy laughed 'You're right Dad. I'll see you in a few weeks okay? Hold my job for me?'

Jake gave her a look, swept her into a big bear hug, and whispered in her ear, 'Always, Jondy. Now you go find that big sister of yours, and don't leave your boy waiting, okay hon?'

'Kay Dad. See you later.' With a peck on the cheek, Jondy squeezed his hand, and left through the back door.

Ten minutes later, Jondy pulled up outside an apartment block, on her Kawasaki Ninja 450. Her baby. She slowly, pushed it inside and into the old, pre-pulse elevator, and punched in the button labeled '6'. Carefully, so as not to knock it on the edges of the elevator doors, Jondy left the elevator, and pushed her bike in through the front door of her, and Zane's apartment.

Parking it beside the back wall, she called out, 'Zane?'

'Jon?'

'Duh.' She replied sarcastically 'Who else were you expecting?'

'There's no need to be sarcastic Jon.' Zane replied, 'Did ya say goodbye to your Dad?'

'Yup. He said to have fun...'

Zane snorted, as he walked into the lounge 'Fun? Yeah right. Jondy, you do realise that this is just a mission to get to Terminal City, and help out best we can, right?'

Jondy smiled 'Zane, tone it down. You're starting to sound a little TOO much like Zack..'

Zane gasped and mockingly put his hand palm flat on his chest 'No! Never!'

Jondy laughed, 'Quit it Z. You packed yet?'

Zane smiled, 'Course I am Jon. It's you who does everything at the last minute..'

Jondy scowled at him, and backhanded him over the head. 'I'll have you know, I packed this morning.'

Zane laughed, 'Yeah, OK. So are we ready?'

'Yup. You got the map?'

Zane snorted 'A map? Jondy, hon, when was the last time that WE needed a map... hang on, when was the last time I needed a map? You on the other hand area different story.. You seemed to miss out on getting the map memorising gene at Manticore.'

Jondy glared at him, but carried on, 'And you have both of your ID's?'

Zane laughed, 'Yeah' and pulled his wallet out of his pocket, 'I have the ID, for one Zane Daniels, and one for a Zan Davidson. They're a little similar aren't they?'

'Yeah well, Dad figured it would help us remember them.. I already had mine anyway. Jessica Parker, and Jondy Payton. Did you write down their addresses?

Zane rolled his eyes, 'Yes Jondy, I wrote down their addresses...'

'Geez, OK, no need to be soooo...meanyish'

Zane laughed at her 'For a Manticore girl, you're vocabulary sure ain't much..'

San Francisco

Krit winced as a voice screeching his name came from the kitchen. He sighed, 'What Syl?'

'Have you SEEN the state you left the kitchen in? I cleaned it for you LAST time I visited..and two days later, its turned to shit again. What the fuck is going on Krit Guevara? I am SO sick of cleaning your kitchen EVERY FUCKING TIME I visit...'

Krit smiled, 'Well maybe you should just move in, then you can clean it everyday, and it'll never get like this again..'

Syl stalked into the living room, and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at Krit, 'Hmmmm not a bad idea baby, maybe I will' she said as she straddled his lap.

Krit looked at her in shock. 'Syl? SYL! Are you in. oh shit. You're in heat aren't you? Oh fuck.'

Syl smirked at him, 'Yes, fuck Krit. That's EXACTLY what I want to do...' She circled her hips over his, and Krit gulped.

'Syl. Syl. You do not want to do this. Ok honey. YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS. You'll regret it in the morning.'

Syl laughed as she started nibbling on his neck. 'Krit, I think I know what I want. And I know you want this too. You've wanted it for years. So have I.'

Krit almost had a heart attack at that comment. 'Syl wasn't usually this forward, even in heat.' He gulped again, and cleared his throat. 'Ummm, well tell you what Syl,' he said as he lifted her off his lap, 'we'll just take a trip to the bedroom, and...'

He cut off as Syl pounced on him, and started kissing him open mouthed. Krit was trying his hardest not to kiss back, and as he maneuvered her into the bedroom, he tried to remember where he hid the tranquilizer dart.

Just as Syl was about to rip his shirt off, Krit managed to pull it out of a draw, and jab it into her back. 'Owwwww!' Syl screeched. 'FUCK KRIT! What the hell was that for...shit, I feel kind of.. dizzy..' and with that she collapsed backwards onto the bed.'

Krit rolled her onto her side, pulled the dart out of her back, and covered her with a blanket. He unconsciously looked at the label on the dart, and 'Oh SHIT! This is gonna knock her out for at least 3 days.. she's gonna kill me.'

Syl's heats didn't usually last as long as some of the other X5 females. Her's were generally over within 24 hours, and she was usually a lot easier to control. "Fuck." Krit thought. "There is NO way I'm gonna escape the wrath of Syl when she comes too..and I'm gonna have to call in sick for her."


	2. After Affect

AFTER EFFECT

Damage Control

Part: Two

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max, Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie and Ash got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, was allllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;)

A/N: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

En Route from Los Angeles to San Francisco

Jondy shifted position in the passenger seat of the red Cadillac that Zane had insisted on buying two years previously. It was a 2006 edition, and in mint condition; that Zane insisted on keeping up, by washing 'her' (Ashlyn) every weekend, and tuning her every spare minute he had, when he wasn't working at the garage.

Zane glanced over at Jondy as she snorted, 'What?' he asked.

'Nothing.'

'Seriously Jon, what?' he asked again.

Jondy rolled her eyes. He always had to know exactly what was going on. 'It was nothing Z. I was just thinking about how you insist that all car's are females..'

Zane glared at her. 'Duh. Of course they are! Are you insulting my car? Cause if you're insulting Ash, I will SO kick your ass.'

Jondy snorted again. 'No, Zane, I'm not insulting Ashlyn, she'd probably break down to spite me. I'm insulting your intelligence.'

'I'll have you know that Ashlyn is in mint condition. In fact I spent all morning tuning her, and ... did you just say that you were insulting MY intelligence?'

Jondy rolled her eyes, again. 'No. Of course not.' And then trying to move off a topic that could very well get her ass kicked, she spoke again, 'Hey Z, you DID bring their address, right?'

'No Jon, I didn't... What the hell do you think that piece of paper you're holding is?'

Jondy sighed. 'Ehhhhhhh. Forget I asked.' She frowned, 'And don't call me 'Jon'. It's a guys name.'

Zane snorted, 'What, and Jondy isn't?'

Jondy glared at him, 'It's a perfectly feminine name. And you've never had a problem with it before. If we're on the subject of names, what the hell is with 'Zane'? It's like a cross of Zack and Bane or something. Figures that YOU'D name yourself after our oh-so-fearless-leader, and a lab technician.' she uttered the last part in a completely sarcastic voice.

Silence fell in the car, and occasionally Jondy or Zane turned to glare at the other. Finally after 3 hours of silence, Zane sighed loudly.

Jondy glared at him, 'Do you mind? I'm trying to think.'

Zane smiled, 'Come'on Jon, give it up. I'm sorry I insulted your name, it's a lovely lovely VERY feminine name. And it's very pretty.'

Jondy smiled at him, 'Wow. I think that's gotta be the most complementary thing you've said to me, when you don't think you're getting any... you don't actually think you're getting any, do you?'

Zane sighed again, 'Contrary to what you think Jondy, 'getting any' is not all I think about. I think about other things too...'

Jondy snorted, 'Yeah, cars, women, sex, cars, women, oh and sex?'

'Well, yeah. But that's not the point. I apologised to you. I'm waiting.'

'For what?' Jondy asked innocently.

'My apology.'

'Apology? Why would you be getting one of them?... OK, fine. I'm sorry for insulting your name Zane.'

'Annnnnd?' He asked with a grin on his face.

'I'm sorry for accusing you of only having sex on your mind...' She sighed, 'And for insulting your intelligence. There. That good enough?'

'Why yes. I think it is.'

Jondy rolled her eyes at him again, and stuck out her tongue.

Silence fell in the car again, and after about an hour of quiet, Jondy spoke up again, 'Z? Are we there yet? I'm bored.'

Zane laughed, 'yeah. In a few minutes. See, we can see the golden gate bridge from here.'

'Ohhhhhhhh!' Jondy said as her eye's lit up.

'No.' Zane stated.

'No what?'

'No, we are not stopping so that you can climb it.'

'Please?' Jondy said while using puppy dog eyes.

'No.'

She pouted, 'Please... I'll make sure you get some tonight.' and she winked at him.

Zane sighed, 'Fine. Only for 20 minutes though.'

'Yes!' Jondy said as she pumped her fist up in the air.

Half an hour later, after a quick trip to the Golden Gate Bridge, they pulled up in front of a large apartment block.

'Ohhhhhhh,' Jondy squealed, ' They've moved.'

Zane laughed, 'Nah, this is Krit's place. Remember, last time we went to Syl's? I think she's still living there. But when I called Krit the other day, he mentioned that she spent most of her time over there anyway. He reckoned that it was his good looks, and the fact that secretly she wanted him, but I'm pretty sure it's the fact that he can cook, and she can't.'

Jondy laughed, 'Yeah, how'd he end up being able to do that. He's like the only one of us, who can, expect Lex and Rai.'

Zane snorted, 'Lex taught him. Syl said that she put him through an intensive four day course...'

Jondy laughed, 'OK, so I'm heading up. Bring my bag?' and she pouted again.

Zane rolled his eyes at her, 'I'm not your slave Jon... ok, fine.'

And as they both exited the car, a quiet 'Baaaaaaaaaa' was heard from the back seat. Zan gave Jondy a look. 'Moxie?'

Jondy nodded, 'Moxie.' she stated

San Francisco

Meanwhile, up in apartment 2B, Krit was on the phone to Mrs Adcock, Syl's boss. 'Yes. Yes, I know that she promised that... yes, I know. But... Yes Mrs Adcock. No. I don't think Sylvia would have gone away unless she'd had too.. No...No... No, there's nothing you can do... Yes, her sister's having a baby...What's her sister's name? Um, oh her name's um, Jace... Uh huh. Yes she's married Mrs Adcock... What? ...No no, of course I know her husbands name. It's uh. Victor. Victor Moranz. ... Who am I? Mrs Adcock, I'm Sylvia's best friend, Kristopher... Yes, you've met me.. When? Oh, at that book signing you had last year at the book shop... no, no, I wasn't that blonde one. That's her brother. .. What? No, I'm not gay!'

As Krit said that, he heard a laugh come from the doorway. He turned around and glared at Jondy who was standing in front of Zane, in the doorway. And then tuned back into his conversation.

'No. Why don't I have a girlfriend? Um, I do!... who? Oh, um Sylvia. Yes, Sylvia's my girlfriend.'

Jondy snorted.

Krit rolled his eyes at her, and motioned for her to take a look at Syl in his bedroom, and for Zane to take a seat on the couch.

'Yes, Mrs Adcock, I assure you that I'm not gay. But hypothetically speaking, would you have a problem with me if I was?... WHAT! What do you mean, you wanted to set me up with someone?.. who?.. Your nephew Billy? Well Mrs Adcock, I'm flattered, and I'm sure Billy's a very nice man, but I'm NOT GAY! ... and yes, you're right, I'm dating Sylvia.'

At that comment, Zane cracked up behind him.

Krit sighed, 'No, that's not my boyfriend... NO! I'm sure! That's my brother... Yes, he's defiantly my brother...Hang on.'

Krit turned to Zane, and said, 'Zane, Mrs Adcock,..'

Zane muttered, 'Who?'

'Syl's boss. She wants to talk to you. She wants to make sure that you're my brother. Here.'

And he handed him the phone.

Zane glared at Krit, and then said, 'Hi Mrs Adcock. Uh huh... My name? Zan... Ummm, no. Not Guevara... Davidson... Yes, that's right, I am Kristopher's live in lover...'

Krit glared at Zane, and threatened him with his fist.

Zane smirked at him, 'No, Mrs Adcock, I was joking... Yes Mrs Adcock, I realise that you don't like people taking the mickey of you...'

Jondy walked in, and mouthed 'Taking the Mickey?'

Krit shrugged.

Zane was meanwhile, still talking to Mrs Adcock, or rather cowering as she told him off. ' Uh huh... Yes Mrs Adcock, I realise I shouldn't have said that... Yes I realise that it probably hurt Kristopher's feelings... Uh huh. ... Yes Mrs Adcock..'

Meanwhile, Jondy was cracking up on the couch, and when she fell off, she let out a loud yell. 'Jesus FUCKING Christ.'

Zane winced. 'Um, no. Yes Mrs Adcock, that was my girlfriend, Jessica... Uh huh. ..Yes... Oh, so Sylvia told you that she has a sister named Jessica?.. Yes, it's the same Jessica...Uh huh.Yes, I'm dating Sylvia's sister, and Sylvia's dating my brother.. Yes, it is rather a family connection. No, it's not the sister having a baby...'

Zane looked at Krit, and mouthed 'Who's having baby?'

Krit looked at him as if he was stupid, 'No one dip shit.. But say Jace.'

'No, that's Jace. Uh huh... Mrs Adcock, I have to go now... Uh, no, Kristopher's gone out. So, no he can't talk to you... Yes, Sylvia will be back in a few days... Um, no Jessica's gone out too. Uh huh. ... Yes, I'll send Sylvia right over as soon as she gets back. ... OK, and you have a nice weekend too Mrs Adcock. Buh bye.'

With that, Zane hung up the phone. 'MY GOD! How does Syl cope with that... that... lady every single fucking day?'

Krit laughed, 'I dunno. That's why I avoid every single one of Syl's work things.. And I pick her up outside.'

Jondy, meanwhile was still rolling around laughing on the floor, muttering under her breath, 'OMG! Live in lover.. ducks and goats.. LIVE IN LOVER! OMG! .. Bruce is SO cool... and Freddie. Moxie... live in lover.. OMG!' Krit looked at Zane and raised his eyebrows.

Zane shrugged. 'I dunnno.. oh shit!'

Krit looked at him, 'What? She's not becoming a...a.. a nomilie is she?'

Zane walked over to Jondy, and crouched down, 'Jondy, honey. How many did you take?'

Krit looked at him as if he was mad. 'How many what did she take?'

Zane rolled his eyes, 'When Jondy thinks she has a seizure coming on, she generally takes a few trytrophan, cause if she takes them early, they stop the seizures from coming. But occasionally, she gets the signs wrong, and it isn't really a seizure coming, and then the pills make her go really weird. Like revert back to her childhood, well, you know what I mean, but yeah...'

Krit was looking stunned, 'You're kidding!'

Zane rolled his eyes, 'No Krit! She usually rolls around on the floor muttering about ducks and goats..'

'Yeah what is with that anyway?'

'Well, form the other times, and this time, what I've figured out, is that Bruce is a goat, and Freddie is a duck...'

Krit sniggered 'Or gucks and doats...'

'Um yeah... I think Bruce is gay though. I got that impression when she said he was wearing a pink tutu.'

Suddenly Jondy jumped up, 'HE IS NOT GAY!...well, maybe just a little... but but but...' then she sat down on the floor again, and started pouring tea from an imaginary teapot.

Zane knelt down again, 'Jon, how many did you take hon?'

'Two.' She paused after seeing the look on Zane's face. 'Or maybe three or four... Alright, maybe six.'

Zane looked at her with a serious expression on his face, 'Jondy Marie Payton, HOW MANY?'

'Ummmmmmm Ten?' at the look on Zane's face, she pouted, and then whispered 'I thought it was a big seizure...'

Zane stood up again, and looked at Krit who had an amused look on his face. 'What?'

'What's Moxie?'

'A sheep.'

'How did you know that. She didn't say anything about sheep...'

'Um, no that's because, Moxie is out in the car...'

Jondy suddenly launched herself towards the door, and flew out screaming 'Moxie's gonna suffocate!'

Krit turned back to Zane, 'You brought A SHEEP to SAN FRANCISCO with you!'


	3. Jondy POV

JONDY POV

Damage Control

Part: Three

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, comes from the title of a Live CD.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;)

A/N: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

Jondy

Some people are happy with a pet dog or cat, but being a transgene, I like to think of myself as more than a little different. So when my dad turned up at work one morning with a lamb, looking for a home for it, I decided, why not? I mean, being part feline, I don't generally get on all that well with cats, and dog's just plain scare me. So a sheep seemed the perfect alternative.

Zanes reaction on the other hand, wasn't quite as accepting. Let's just say that it involved something to do with mint sauce and a spit roast.

Moxie (names after my favourite sister, but with an 'o' instead of an 'a') put an end to that idea. She hid under the stair until Zane apologised for the idea. Sometimes I think that Moxie's not a normal sheep, but then she goes and does something, so sheep like, like eat my washing, or walk around in circles in the back yard.

But you know, I get that feeling occasionally, that there's more to here than we all realise. Like I don't know, maybe she's a nomalie gone completely wrong or something... there's definitely something odd about that sheep.

Anyway, I mentioned that my Dad got Moxie for me. I know that most of us, ('us' being the '09 X5 escapees) don't have parents or families, and I guess I just got lucky there.

My Dad found me wandering around the back ally's on Los Angeles, when I was 10, just a little while after the pulse, took me home to his wife, and his son, and from then on I was a part of the Parker family. I became their second child. Their only daughter, Jessica Parker.

When I was 14, and Zane turned up, I ended up telling my dad the truth about what.. who I was. I guess I kinda had to after Zane turned up on our doorstep, in the middle of a seizure, and I wouldn't let them take him to the hospital, and then managed to 'fix' him with my trytrophan.

I got the life that most of us '09 escapees dreamed of. A house, a family, and most of all, being loved.

But enough sappiness. I went to high school, graduated, and blitzed my way through medical school in 2 years. An American record... that stayed out of the books, thanks to Zanes expert hacking skills.

It's been 13 years since I saw Maxie, my youngest sister, and now she's gone. Ben's gone, he got a little to into the Blue Lady. Tinga's gone, she gave up her life in exchange for her son's. Zack's missing.. probably dead, too. Brin's... well Brin hasn't been seen in a while. In all likely hood she's dead too.

But there's still some of us from the '09 escape left. Me and Zane, living in Los Angeles. Syl and Krit in San Francisco; Ash and Bram, in either Vancouver or Seattle. Lex, Tawny, Rai and Trey in San Diego, and Jace and her daughter Maxie, previously in Mexico, now at TC.

I wish Maxie, and Zack, and Brin and Ben, and Tinga and Eva and Jack could all see how far us Manticore kids have gotten. We have our own nation, in TC, but they won't. And no amount of wishing will bring them back.

And now, Zane, Krit, Syl and I are on our way to Terminal City, to find the rest of our family... at least, that's what we've planned. But when you're a rouge X5, things don't always go as planned.


	4. Imagine

IMAGINE

Damage Control

Part: Four

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, is alllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;) A/N: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

FOR LEXIE, WHO TAKES SO MUCH INTEREST IN DC :D

Early Sunday morning, Jondy, Zane and Krit were sitting around the kitchen table eating omelettes.

'I knew there was a reason we stayed with you instead of Syl, Krit.' Said Jondy with her mouth full.

'What's that?' asked Krit, and then added 'And don't speak with your mouth full. It's bad manners and you might choke.'

Jondy rolled her eyes, 'Yes mom. And it's cause you can cook.'

Suddenly a shriek was heard from the living room, 'WHY is there a SHEEP in our living room?'

Krit smirked, 'Last time I heard Syl, it wasn't OUR living room, it was mine. And if I want to have a sheep in my living room , I will do.'

A chain of swear words was heard from the next room, and then a thump. Jondy jumped up, 'WHAT, did you do to my sheep?'

When Jondy ran into the living room, followed quickly by Krit and Zane, Syl was lying on the floor, beside the coffee table, with Moxie standing over her, licking her face.

'Once again, WHY is there a sheep in the living room?

Meanwhile Jondy was standing beside the couch, laughing at her, and Krit and Zane had disappeared back into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

'Don't just fucking stand there laughing at me! This is SO not a funny situation. GET THE FUCKING SHEEP AWAY FROM ME!'

Jondy cracked up again, 'OMG! I wish I had a camera!'

Syl looked at her in a menicing way, from behind the sheep. 'Jondy. This is NOT funny. Get the SHEEP away from me.'

Jondy just laughed. 'Syl, honey, that look may work on a bunch or norms, but at me, the creator of 'the look' from, you, lying beneath a sheep, it just doesn't work!'

Syl scowled, and called out to Krit, 'Krit!'

No reply.

'KRIT!'

Krit appeared in the door way. 'You called, my dear?'

'Get your ass over here and help me!'

'Why is it always about the ass?' he muttered, 'I know you love my ass Syl, but really, in front of our siblings?'

Syl glared, 'Just help me out from under the sheep.'

Krit sniggered, 'Syl, You're an X5. You couldn't get yourself out from under the sheep?'

Syl muttered something quietly.

'Huh?' asked Zane, who had just appeared in the doorway, with a piece o toast in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other.

'I said, I didn't want to hurt the sheep...' Mumbled Sly.

Jondy frowned. 'Quit calling her 'the sheep'. She has a name you know.'

Syl cracked up, as Krit removed the sheep and held out his hand to help her up, 'You named a sheep? Which reminds me, WHY do you have a sheep in the first place?'

Jondy smiled at Syl serenely, 'Her name is Moxie, and my Dad gave her to me.'

Syl looked at her oddly, 'Um, OK.'

Zane sniggered, and Jondy looked at him sharply, 'What?'

'I was just remembering how Krit told Mrs Adcock that he was Syl's boyfriend...'

' He told her WHAT! Krit!' Syl screeched.

'Uhhhhhhhhh. Pass?' Krit murmured from where he was sheltering behind Zane.

Zane looked at Jondy, who mouthed 'Say something.'

'Ummmm, well, Syl. Um, did I mention that Mrs Adcock thinks that Krit is gay?'

Syl started sniggering, 'Um, No! Ohmigod, you're kidding right? That is such a crack up! I can't believe it... you know, on the bright side, if Mrs Adcock thinks that I'm with Krit, then at least she won't keep setting me up with her nephew..'

Jondy looked at her suspiciously, 'His name wouldn't happen to be Billy would it?'

'Yeah, why?' asked Syl.

'Krit sighed, 'Because that's who she tried to set ME up with!'

Syl laughed, 'Nah, Billy SO isn't your type...'

Zane laughed, and then got down to business. 'Well, we all know where we're heading now, right?'

'TC.' Said Jondy.

'Yup,' said Zane. 'And we need to see if we can find Tawny, Lex, Ash? and any others, on our way. The bigger the numbers, the easier it'll be to get in. We're lucky that the transgenic fear hasn't spread that far yet, but it'll only be a matter of weeks before they start setting up barcode checking at all of the sector gates. So, first off before we go anywhere, we need to get our hands on some portable lasers.'

Krit looked up at this. 'Well that shouldn't be to hard. Me and Jon can head down to LabTech tonight to get them from the medical wing.'

'Good,' said Zane, 'That's one thing off the list. Hey Syl, I don't suppose you know where anyone else is do you?'

Syl laughed, 'Yup. Rai is down in San Diego with Trey, Lex and Tawny. I think that Ash and Bram are in Seattle, or maybe Vancouver..., I can call Lex if you like, cause she and Rai know where Ash is...'

Zane smiled at her, 'Thanx Syl. So, that's everyone right? Me, Jon, Syl and Krit are here. Lex, Rai, Trey and Tawny are in San Diego, and Ash and Bram are in Seattle or Vancouver. Jace is already at TC, with little Maxie. That's all of us left right?'

Everyone silently nodded, and then Syl spoke up, 'Yeah, Maxie's gone. Zack is MIA, Tinga's gone, Ben's gone and Brin is gone.'

'So,' said Zane, 'We need to contact everyone, except Jace, and Jon and Krit are gonna go get the laser's tonight. Which leaves me and Syl to get the food supplies organised, and then as soon as the other's get here, we'll leave.'

Everyone nodded in agreement with Zane's plan, then Syl turned to Krit. 'Um Krit, you know how I HATE to bring up things that could cause me to kick your ass, but WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THE TRANQUILISER!'

Krit gave her a scared look, and dived behind Jondy, and yelped 'Save me Jondy! Save me!'

And then suddenly, from the kitchen, a crash was heard, and then... ...'Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'

'MOXIE!' yelled, Syl, Jondy and Zane, while Krit sat behind Jondy grinning gleefully and muttering 'Saved by the sheep... hehe... I knew it would come in handy... MWAH HA HA HAHH!'

And everyone turned to Krit... a stared...


	5. Feel the Steal

FEEL THE STEAL

Damage Control

Part: Five

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max, Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie and Ash got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, was allllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;)

A/N: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

San Francisco.

LabTech - 2 am.

'And you know how he can just be Soooooooo annoying? He does these things that are just SO un-Manticore, I mean what genetically engineered soldier have you ever heard of that cut's his toenails and leaves the clippings in the bath tub? Or who...'

Here, Krit cut Jondy off. 'Jon! Shut up! This is meant to be a sneak in, steal what we need, and LEAVE without being caught, because someone won't shut up..'

'Geez, no need to be snipey. You could just have said 'Jondy, I don't want to hear about Zane's habits.' Or something a little less tactful. I get it. No one EVER wants to hear that Zane leaves the dishes all over the counter, or that he feeds Moxie grass from outside, instead of the hydroponic grass that she's meant to be fed, or that...'

Krit turned from his position hanging off the wall just above her, 'Jondy. Shut up. I'm TRYNG to break in WITHOUT setting off the alarm.'

Jondy rolled her eyes at him. 'You do realise that I've already hacked into the alarm system, WHILE I was talking, and that the alarm is disabled, right? Cause I mean, I'm sure YOU could have done that, if you'd been concentrating.'

Krit glared, 'Yeah well, I wasn't the one talking a mile a minute..'

Jondy smirked, 'Who also got us into the building.'

Krit opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it again. He frowned, and opened his mouth again. And then shut it, and glared at Jondy.

'Score one for Jondy!' She whispered.

Krit glared at her again, and then hoisted himself over the edge of the window ledge, into the LabTech building.

Ten minutes later, they exited the same window, with Krit carrying a laser, and Jondy unsuccessfully trying to hide something behind her back, while climbing out the window.

'Jondy?' asked Krit gleefully, 'What's that?'

'What's what?' she asked with an all too innocent look on her face.

'That package behind your back...'

'Ummmm, oh it's just some, ahhhh, some spare, umm laser bits?' she questioned.

'I don't think so Jon. Money?' Krit asked excitedly.

Jondy sighed, 'You know better than anyone that I of all people couldn't leave that whole safe full of money there for them... besides we have a better cause..'

Krit snorted, 'What, buying you a new bike is a better cause than funding research into a cure for cancer?'

Jondy gasped, 'No! We're going to use it in TC... and maybe buy me a new bike as well...'

They carried on down the street they had started walking down, towards their meeting point. As they approached Syl and Zane, Syl's eye's lit up when she saw the package Jondy was carrying, 'Ohhh! Bike fund?'

Krit burst out laughing, and Jondy glared at him, then turned to Syl. 'No, like I told KRIT, this money is purely for TC... Unless of course THEY want to buy me a new bike. Which really would be a good deal for them, since if I had a new bike, a faster, more powerful one, then I could like, escape sector cops, and like steal more things for them, which in the long run..'

She was cut of by Zane, who gave her a look, and said ' Jon, We're not the one's you have to convince. Try that story on whoever's in charge of TC.'

'Or,' said Syl, 'We could just buy us all new bikes, and THEN give the left over money to them!'

Jondy, Zane and Krit all turned to her, and just stared, Jondy rose an eyebrow at her, and laughed 'Syl! I'm surprised! I wouldn't expect anything like that from you!'

Syl blushed, and then shrugged, 'Yeah well, I got sick of being the 'good' X5, besides, I want a new bike!'

Zane cleared his throat, and then said 'Well, I guess we should get back to your place Krit, I mean standing on the corner of the street holding a laser and a huge bag of cash, probably isn't going to work in our favour, if anyone sees us here...'

Jondy snorted 'Yeah, like we couldn't kick their asses.'

The group made their way back to the alley way where Krit had parked the second hand van he'd picked up cheap that morning. As they approached it, they could hear strange banging noise's from the inside.

'Shhhhhhhh' whispered Zane, and he and Krit approached the back of the van, as Jondy and Syl went in from the sides.

'On three,' said Jondy under her breath, knowing that with their enhanced hearing, the others would hear her, 'One, two, three...'

And with that, Zane and Krit launched themselves towards the back doors of the van.

As they opened the doors, Jondy and Syl jumped out from the sides, and then Jondy started squealing 'Moxie! How'd you get in here!'

Krit sighed, 'Why, does that damn sheep turn up EVERYWHERE?'


	6. Syl POV

SYL POV

Damage Control

Part: Six

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max, Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie and Ash got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, was allllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;)

A/N: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

Syl POV 

It's not like I'm unlucky or anything. I have a good job, a nice place to live, enough money to buy what I want - that's generally helped by Krit's little outings - and the best friend I could ask for, Krit. And I know he wants something more from me than just my friendship. And I understand that.

I want more. I want him, in everyway I can have him. I want, no need everything about him. But I'm just not sure if it's safe... yeah, I know Jondy and Zane have done it, and Ash and Bram, and Rai and Trey and Lex and Tawny, BUT that still doesn't persuade me.

I mean, look at Tinga. She gave everything up for her husband and son. And she died. And Maxie's gone, and Zack, and Ben. I guess their deaths didn't really have anything to do with loving someone, but I don't want to loose, no, I can't loose Krit. He's everything to me, and I don't know how I'd survive without him. So, I guess we'll both just have to survive with friendship... Or until the time is right.

Sometimes I wish that I got a family like Jondy did. But I guess it's easier this way. Like Zack say, no emotional ties. But, if Jondy got caught she'd fight SO hard to get out, just to get back to Zane and her family. I don't know if I'd do that. I mean yeah, I have Krit, but is that enough?

I envy Jondy. For more than her family, and Zane. I envy her because she has guts. She had courage that they would have been proud of at Manticore. I envy that she has such a good relationship with Ash, Lex and Rai. I envy the fact that I know that if Maxie was still alive, Jondy would be her best friend. I WANT THAT! I want to be able to talk to my sisters, and tell them anything.

But I can't. I'm not like that. I can tell Krit anything, but my sister's, I don't know what it is. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell them why.

Until then, I guess I'll just be happy with what I have, although I'm thinking I might buy a duck...


	7. In the Life of Lexie

IN THE LIFE OF LEXIE

Damage Control

Part: Seven

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max, Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie and Ash got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, was allllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;)

A/N: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

A/N: Against my better judgment, I decided to write a chapter based on Lex, Rai, Tawny and Trey. So here we go... En Route from San Diego to San Francisco 

'I'm hungry.' Stated Lex from the back seat.

Tawny, who was driving turned around for long enough to glare at her, and then said, 'Lex. That's the fourth time you've told us in like the past five minutes. I said we'd stop at the next diner, okay?'

Lex slumped down into her seat, and scowled, 'Yeah, fine. OK.'

Rai, who was sitting next to her, smiled at her, and then whispered 'Hey Lexie.'

'Mmmmmm?'

'If you eat it quietly, and don't let THEM know, I can give you one of my chocolate bars...'

Lexie's eyes lit up, and then she frowned 'You had CHOCLATE, all this time, and you're only just letting me know?'

Rai rolled her eyes, 'Com'on Lexie, do you want the chocolate or not?'

'What sort?'

'Geez,' said Rai, 'And here I was think thing that you were so incredibly hungry that you'd starve without.. yet, you're picky enough to ask what sort?'

Lex glared at her. And Rai sighed, 'Fine. It's a Cherry Ripe.'

Lex's eyes lit up again, and she grabbed the bar off Rai, and mumbled 'Fancks', through a mouthful of chocolate.

Without turning around, Trey said, 'What's happening back there?'

Rai smiled 'Nothin Trey, Ohhhhhh I love this song! Turn it up, kay?'

'Sure hon. What is with your Tom Jones obsession anyway?'

Beside her, Lex started giggling, and Rai glared at her, 'It is NOT an obsession.. it's just, a little...'

Here, Lex cut her off 'She's just besotted with him, that's all.'

'NO. I'm NOT!' said Rai glaring at each person in the car in turn. 'It's not my fault that Jondy got me hooked on him.'

'Speaking of Jondy,' said Lex, 'Are we heading to her place, or Syl's?'

'Neither,' said Tawny, who was still concentrating on his driving. 'We're heading to Krit's, but we're stopping off at Jondy's to pick up her and Zane's bikes.'

'Good thing we brought the large trailer,' said Lex through another mouthful of her chocolate bar.

'No! Ya don't think we brought that one on purpose Lex?' muttered Rai, rolling her eyes.

'Ohhhhhhh!' squealed Lexie, as they drove into the parking lot in front of 'Ma's Tucka'.

An hour later, they were all settled back in the car with full stomachs, and a moaning Lex, who had, once again, eaten too much at once.

Soon, both Lex and Rai drifted off to sleep, and Tawny and Trey exchanged smiles, as they realised that they'd be able to play Metellica, since the girls weren't awake to complain.

'You know,' said Tawny, 'Their so much...well, nicer when their asleep.'

Trey snorted, 'Yeah, true. Oh, hey look, there's the off ramp to Jondy's place!'

Tawny pulled off the main road, and onto the side street that lead to Jondy and Zane's place. As the apartment block came into view, they saw the man they had come to know as their surrogate father, Jake Parker.

Tawny wound down the window, and yelled out, 'Jake! Over here!'

Jake turned, and smiled at them. 'Guys! Fantastic. You got here quicker than I thought you would. I was just about to go up into Jon and Zane's place. But now that you're here, I guess I can help you load up the bikes.'

Tawny pulled up to the curb, and Trey jumped out, 'Great! Cause the girls are asleep, so we'll need the extra help.'

A voice came from the back of the car, 'Sleep? I'm not sleep...' and then silence, and the faint sound of heavy relaxed breathing..

'Well,' said Tawny, 'That didn't last long.'

Jake, meanwhile, had wheeled Jondy's bike out, and Trey was just coming out of the door with Zane's.

Tawny opened up the back of the covered trailer they had brought with them, to carry all the bikes; and helped Jake wheel Jon's bike up into it, and then stood aside as Trey put Zane's in behind it.

Soon, Tawny and Trey were back in the car, with Lex and Rai still asleep in the back, and they were on their way up to San Francisco.


	8. Break Down

BREAK DOWN

Damage Control

Part: Eight

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max, Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie and Ash got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, was allllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;)

A/N: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

San Francisco

'So,' said Krit through a mouthful of scrambled eggs, 'What time are they arriving?'

'Uhhhh,' said Zane, looking at his watch, 'In like, half an hour.'

Jondy walked into the dining area, from the kitchen with a carton of orange juice, 'Did they drive straight through?'

Zane looked up from his breakfast, took the OJ off Jondy, and then said 'Yeah. But they stopped in LA, for our bikes Jon.'

'You're kidding!' she gasped.

'Surprise.' Said Zane with a smile. 'I figured you'd want your own bike if we're gonna have to like race the streets of Seattle to get into TC without being caught.

'OK, so when they get here,' said Syl, as she buttered some toast, 'Are we leaving straight away?'

'Uh huh,' said Zane, 'I asked them if they wanted to stay a night here first, to rest up, but Tawny said that he and Trey were sharing the driving, and that the girls had slept all the way through. Plus, he figured, that the faster we got there, then the faster we could help out.'

Fourty minutes later, Trey pulled up in front of Krit's apartment, to find Jondy and Syl sitting out on the curb. He rolled down the window, and called out, 'Howdy Laydies, do ya'll know where I can find me some fine laydies 'round here?'

Jondy squealed, 'Trey!' and she jumped up, almost knocking Syl, who'd been sitting in front of having her hair plaited, over.

Lex and Rai jumped out of the back seat, and ran over to the girls. 'OMG! Lex, you cut your hair!' squealed Syl

Zane walked out the door and gave Trey and Tawny a quick hug each, and then Trey said, 'Sorry we're late. Lex and Rai INSISTED on climbing the Golden Gate before coming here...'

Zane laughed., 'Yeah, Jondy did the same thing. She can't wait to get to Seattle, so she can climb the Space Needle.'

Jondy walked up behind them, and cleared her throat, 'Why is it,' she said, 'That you always tend to make me sound like a pet, Zane?'

Zane went red, and then shuffled his feet, 'Uhhhhh, well. Um, I don't?'

Jondy scowled, 'You do! Like I'm your cat or your pet monkey. I'm not. I'm your girlfriend."

Syl laughed from where she was standing beside the car. 'You go girl!'

And then Lex spoke up as well, 'Yeah, you tell him little sister!'

After a minor scuffle between Jondy and Zane, Syl and Krit's bike's were loaded into the trailer as well, and decisions were being made about which car's they would ride in.

Krit spoke up, 'Well I want to ride in the van, since it's mine, so anyone who wants to ride in the van, is with me.'

Syl sighed, 'Well, I want to ride witht eh girls, cause we have some major catching up to do.'

Lex smiled, 'That's cool with me. Since no one drives my car, cept me or Tawny. So I'll drive, and all the guys can go in the van, and us girls can go together, in my car.'

'Sweet,' said Jondy. 'That's cool. Hey, is everyone ready yet?'

A chorus of 'Yeah's' and 'Totally's' followed, and everyone jumped in the cars.

Half way down the street, Jondy started screaming. 'Ohmigod, ohmigod! We forgot Moxie...''

Syl pushed her back down in her seat, 'Jon, honey. Moxie's with the guys.. they have a bigger car, remember?'

'Oh yeah...' muttered Jondy.

'Who,' said Rai curiously, 'Is Moxie?'

Meanwhile, in the van... 'Zane?'

'Uh huh?' he murmured, still entranced by the magazine he was reading.

'Why,' said Tawny, 'Is there a sheep licking my ear?'

Krit sighed, 'That damn sheep just seems to follow me EVERYWHERE! Why won't it leave me alone? It's bad enough that Syl's cat likes to live at my place, but NOW there's a STUPID FUCKING SHEEP stalking me!' he turned to Moxie, 'LEAVE me alone! Why, won't you just,' he gulped, tears pouring form his eyes, 'Leave,' he wailed, 'me alone...'

Zane who was sitting in the front, with Tawny, turned to Trey, who was next to Krit, and mouthed 'Well comfort him or something...'

Trey looked confused, and mouthed back, 'How?'

Zane rolled his eyes, 'I don't know...'

Trey sighed, 'Fine...' He muttered. And he turned to Krit, and awkwardly patted Krit on the back.

'I just,' Krit mumbled, 'Don't understand. I don't want the sheep following me...'


	9. Zane POV

ZANE POV

Damage Control

Part: Nine

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max, Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie and Ash got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, was allllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;)

A/N: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

A/N: On recent info from Lexie, I take back any claims I made for Lexie, saying that she created TAWNY. Kara did. So, thanks Kara. He rocks!

NOTE: Ty! Thanks for your review! (the 2nd one!) What you said in French translates into this: All the world which speaks French is very cool - Not completely sure what you meant by that, but yeah, OK:D And thanks for the inspiration - Jondy now speaks French ;) 

Zane POV

I've spent my life, since escaping Manticore in 2009, searching for one person. That person is Max. Why, you may ask? After all, I have Jondy. The one person I love more than anyone else on this planet (my siblings coming a close second, and of course good 'ol Moxie, in there at third place). But, Jondy love's Max. Of course she loves me. I'm her boyfriend, her fiancée. Not that we've told anyone that yet. But, Jondy and Max were always close. From the time we realised that we were all siblings, and that we needed each other to survive, Jondy and Max were best friends. True sisters.

So, for Jondy's sake, if not for my siblings, I had to find Max.

Last summer, I got close. I discovered, that she was living in Seattle. I knew where she worked, and I knew where she lived. I was on my way to Seattle, when the call came from Zack. They were taking down Manticore, and we weren't invited. My insubordination, thus far had already cut me out of the running, and Jondy's unknowing support of my mission crossed her off the list as well. I never told her that I found out where Max was. I just turned around, and drove back home, to Los Angeles; to Jondy.

I assumed that once Max, Zack, Krit and Syl took down Manticore, we'd be able to all meet up. That after nearly 13 years without seeing Max, we'd see her. But when Zack never contacted us after the mission, those hopes disappeared. And when Syl rung us up in tears on that Friday night, telling us that Max was dead, and Zack, missing; all hope was gone.

I loved Zack. Sure. He was my big brother; my CO, my father figure. But he never took the time to get to know me, or Jondy. He assumed that because we loved each other - because we admitted our feelings; and most of all because we disobeyed his orders, that we didn't care anymore. That we didn't care if Manticore stayed or was taken down. But we did. I did.

Manticore may have been where I was born - or rather created, and it may have been my home for the first 10 years of my life; but it never, NEVER gave me the sense of security, love and hope that Jondy does.

That's why I'm with Jondy. Because I love her, and because she loves me. Because together, we can make some, if not only a small part of this world, into a better place, by remembering what Manticore was like, and doing EVERYTHING in our power to stop that from happening to anyone else.

I try my hardest, everyday, not to feel guilt for Max's death, but somehow, it always seems to come back to the fact, that I KNEW where she was. I KNEW before they tried to take down Manticore, where she was. And I didn't do ANYTHING about it. I could have gone to see her. Me and Jondy could have been there when Zack arrived with Syl and Krit, and we could have helped. I could have stopped her from being killed.

I haven't only let down Max, I've let down Jondy. And I will never forgive myself for that. Because of me Jondy didn't even get to see her best friend again, before she was killed. Because of ME, Jondy will NEVER get to tell out little sister that she loves her.

A/N - Short, I know, BUT I will make up for it with the next 2 chapters - this one is short, because I wrote the next two chapters before I wrote this one, so I did a rush job on this chapter, so that I could post them all :D Jacey


	10. Jelly Worms

JELLY WORMS

Damage Control

Part: Ten

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max, Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas. I own, Lex, Ash, Rai, Trey and Bram. Tawny belongs to Kara.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie and Ash got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, was allllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;)

A/N: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

A/N: On recent info from Lexie, I take back any claims I made for Lexie, saying that she created TAWNY. Kara did. So, thanks Kara. He rocks!

On the road to Seattle

The Girl's car...

'I'm bor-red.' Wined Jondy.

'Sing a song.' Suggested Lex from the front of the car.

'Ugghhhhh. Please, no.' muttered Syl under her breath.

Jondy turned to Syl, 'ARE YOU SUGGESTING I CAN'T SING?'

'Yes.' Stated Syl.

'I can too!' muttered Jondy.

'Not.'

'Too'

'Not.'

'CAN TOO!'

'YOU CAN NOT!'

'QUIET!' shrieked Rai, who was sitting next to Lex, in the front. 'Quiet, NOW! Syl, let her sing. Jondy, leave Syl alone.' She stated, then turned back around in her seat, and muttered, 'Why, do I suddenly feel like a mother?'

Lex laughed, 'Yeah, well get used to it, I overheard Trey saying to Tawny that he wants kids.'

Rai gasped, 'Ohmigod, you're kidding right?'

Lex smiled, 'Nuh.'

'Wow...' murmured Rai, before she lapsed into silence, presumably considering what Lex had just said, and Jondy and Syl, obviously having made up, burst into the first verse of 'Bye Bye Bye' by N-Sync.

'Oh save me Blue Lady' muttered Lex. 'WHY, did I suggest singing? WHY?' she wailed.

On the road to Seattle

The Guy's car...

'WHY?' wailed Krit. 'Why, does that sheep follow me EVERYWHERE. I just want to,' he snuffled, 'be left alone...'

Zane rolled his eyes, for what felt like the hundredth time since they'd started this journey. Krit had been crying the whole way so far, and while not normally an emotional person, he seemed to be taking Moxie following him, personally.

Tawny pulled over into the far right lane, and then exited the freeway, and stopped outside the gas station. 'OK, anyone want anything? Krit?'

Krit wiped his eyes, 'Uh huh.'

'What would you like?' Tawny asked gently.

'Um. Can I have,' he sniffed, 'Some jelly worms?'

'Sure little brother. Anyone else?' he asked, looking around the car.

After receiving requests that added up to at least a whole sheet of A4 paper, and personally cutting the list down in his head, Tawny walked into the gas station, to be confronted by a man, wearing VERY tight jeans, and a pink tank top.

'Hiiiiiii sweetie! I'm Brucie. I was just wondering,' he said ducking his head, 'Uh, is your friend, in the car over there, well, available?'

Tawny opened his mouth, and then closed it again. 'Um?'

'Brucie' smiled at him, 'Oh honey, don't worry, I'm not coming onto you, I'm just asking bout that tall, dark and handsome one over there. The one who looks like he's been crying...'

'Uhhhh.' Said Tawny, 'Well, uh, Bruce.'

He was cut off here, 'It's Brucie, honey.'

'Well, uh, Brucie,' said Tawny, ' Um, my friend, in the car, he has a girlfriend.'

Bruce looked shocked. 'Oh. But.' He stammered, 'But. I was so sure. Oh.'

Tawny looked at him with sympathy, 'Look. I'm sorry. Really I am. And don't worry, other people have thought that about him too.'

Bruce shuffled away, looking incredibly disappointed, and Tawny headed towards the snack isle.

Ten minutes and $43 later, Tawny exited the store with 3 full bags of snack food, to find Brucie sitting on the curb, crying.

'Oh dear lord,' he murmured, and started edging away. Slowly, so that Brucie wouldn't hear him, Tawny backed back into the gas station store, and went up to the counter.

'Uhhhh. I don't suppose you have a, uh, back door do you?'

Five minutes later, after climbing out the restroom window, extracting himself from the dumpster, which luckily looked like it had been emptied that morning, and scaling the wire fence with a bag in his mouth and a few over his arms, he arrived at the car.

While he'd been in the shop, Syl, Jondy, Lex and Rai had arrived, and were now sitting in the back of the van, attempting to play with Moxie, who was apparently, much more interested in sleeping.

After dividing the junk food between the two cars, ( an idea that Trey was fully against, and spent a full 20 minutes grumbling about) they all set off.

Half an hour later, Krit turned around, and then said, 'Hey! The girls took Moxie with 'em!'

'Really?' questioned Zane. 'OK. Maybe we should ring Jondy on her cell, just to check.'

'Nah.' Said Tawny. 'If they didn't have her, they'd ring us.'

'How,' asked Trey, 'Does THAT make sense? I mean, why would they ring us? Wouldn't they just assume we had her?'

'Well' said Krit, 'I don't care. As long as she isn't following me.' And he opened his bag of jelly worms.

'You know,' said Tawny, with a sly grin on his face, 'There was this movie I watched last week with Lex, called Saving Private Ryan. It's a pre-pulse movie. And anyway, there's this one scene, where this guy gets like totally mutilated by a grenade,...'

Krit scowled, 'NOT, ' he stated, 'while I'm eating!'

Tawny grinned, 'And yeah, so he's like lying on the beach. And he's alive, right. But his guts are like sitting on the sand next to him... kinda,' he said turning to look at Krit, 'Like jelly worms.'

'Oh ew!' said Krit. 'I'm done with these.'

Tawny grinned, 'Pass 'em up here!'


	11. Back From the Dead

BACK FROM THE DEAD

Damage Control

Part: Eleven

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max, Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas. I own, Lex, Ash, Rai, Trey and Bram. Tawny belongs to Kara.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie and Ash got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, was allllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;)

A/N: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

A/N: On recent info from Lexie, I take back any claims I made for Lexie, saying that she created TAWNY. Kara did. So, thanks Kara. He rocks!

On the road to Seattle

The Girl's car...

When Jondy, Syl and Rai burst into the third verse of 'Wannabe' (for the 5th time) Lex started banging her head on the steering wheel.

'Lex?' questioned Jondy, when she noticed the head banging,' You okay?'

'NO! I need quiet. I need Peace. I need NO SPICE GIRLS DAMN IT!'

Syl and Rai shut up, suddenly, when they heard her say that.

'What, may I ask,' said Rai, 'Is wrong with the Spice Girls?'

'Nothing,' sighed Lex, 'As long as you don't hear the same song over and over and over and over and over.'

'And we get it.' said Jondy.

'Good! Now, please, BE QUIET! Just for ten minutes.. Please?' whined Lex.

'OK,' said Syl, 'But I'm timing!'

An hour later, they were entering the outskirts of Seattle. As they approached the Space Needle, Jondy squealed, and pulled her cell out of her backpack. She dialed a number, and then, 'Zane? Hey hon! Yuh huh... Um, kinda. Yeah. No, I'm not the only one who wants to climb it. Please? Yeah... Okay, fine ten minutes. Cya!'

'What?' question Lex.

Jondy grinned, 'WE are climbing the needle sistahs!'

'Yes!' shrieked Syl, as she started jumping up and down in her seat.

Five minutes later, they pulled into the abandoned car park at the base of the once famous Seattle landmark.

The guy's van pulled in just behind them, and they all jumped out.

Jondy ran up to Zane and gave him a hug, 'Hey hon, where's Moxie?' she asked.

Zane went white. 'Uhhhh. Didn't you have her?'

'What?' Jondy shrieked

'OK, obviously not.' muttered Krit.

'Hey!' said Zane, 'It was your idea, NOT to ring them to ask!'

Jondy glared at all of the guys, 'Well wouldn't it have been a hint, to ring me, if Moxie WASN'T in the car!'

Zane blushed, and mumbled, 'We thought she was with you..'

Jondy scowled, 'Well that's just FANTASTIC, isn't it? Moxie's gone. So what are you going to do about it, huh?'

Tawny looked up, 'Um, go look for her?'

Syl laughed, 'She could be anywhere!'

'Or,' said Rai, who was looking up at the needle amusedly, 'That COULD be her up there..'

'WHERE!' shouted Jondy.

'See that white sheep like looking creature half way up the needle?' asked Rai.

'Uh huh.' Answered Jondy.

'There.' Stated Jondy.

'Huh,' said Tawny, 'Wasn't expecting that,' but was cut off suddenly, by Krit running around waving his arms, and screaming, 'I told you it was stalking me. Now it's not even following..she's one step ahead of me! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!'

Syl looked at Zane in amusement, 'What?' he said, 'He's been like this all the way here...'

Syl went over to Krit, and led him away from the group, while Rai, Jondy and Zane gathered to discuss how to get Moxie down, and Tawny, Trey and Lex climbed up to here, to make sure she didn't fall.

Over... There...

With Krit 'n Syl..

'Krit, honey, tell me what's wrong?' Syl said soothingly to Krit, as she rubbed his shoulders.

'It's just that, well...' He muttered.

'Well what?' Syl asked.

'I kinda have this thing about sheep...' He said going red.

'What sort of thing?' Syl asked, raising her eyebrow.

'Not THAT kind of thing Syl. Geez. I'm kind, uh, scared of them...' Krit muttered.

'Oh! Um, well. You know what. You can ride with me and the girl the rest of the way. I'm sure Jondy will be happy to ride with the guys, and Moxie. And once we get to TC, you'll hardly see the sheep..Feel better?' she asked.

'Yeah. Thanks Syl.' Krit said, turning to smile at her, and he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, on the lips.

Krit got up and walked back over towards the van, and Syl sat there looking stunned.

Meanwhile... over...there

With the Others

'Well,' said Rai, 'you know what we COULD do?'

'What?' said Jondy tiredly, since this was about the tenth suggestion Rai had, and all of them so far, had been impossible.

'Well, if we attached Moxie to bungee jumping like cords, we could just kinda, drop her...'

'STOP! We are NOT dropping my sheep!' screeched Jondy.

Just then a black motorbike roared up to the base of the needle. A tall girl stepped off, took off her helmet, and shook her long dark brown hair out. 'What,' she said scathingly, 'Are you people doing HERE?'

'Uhhh,' minding our own business Jondy said.

'I don't think so.' Said the girl

'I don't see your name on it.' Replied Rai.

'Uh, take another look' said the girl smirking. 'Right up there,' she pointed, 'Under that tile, the name 'Max Guevara' is engraved...'

Jondy's eyes lit up and Zane gasped and Rai started squealing. 'MAXIE!' screamed Jondy. 'I thought you were dead! I mean...'

'Whoa re you?' Max asked suspiciously, glaring at them.

'Baby sister, I'm so disappointed in you. You don't recognize me?' asked Jondy.

'Jondy!' asked Max.

'The one and only.' Jondy replied with a grin.

'OHMIGOD!' screeched Max, and she ran up to Jondy and started hugging her, still squealing. Over Jondy's shoulder, she saw Zane and Rai. 'Zane? RAI! Come here!'

And it turned into a group hug. Syl walked over, 'What is going...MAXIE!'

'SYL!. KRIT!'

'Maxie?' asked Krit, 'But... dead. Zack...'

Max smiled, 'Yeah. Long story. Making it short. Shot, rescued by Manticore. Zack shot himself, got his heart. They gave Zack fake brain. I escaped, took down Manticore..'

'That was YOU?' asked Syl in amazement.

'Yuh huh,' said Max, smiling.' Anyway, so I escaped, burnt down the whole damn place, and yeah, found Zack, he's happy on some ranch somewhere... and here we are.' She smiled. 'Wow. Where are you guys on your way to?'

'Terminal City... I don't suppose you'd be able to tell us who's in charge there, would you?' asked Krit.

' You're looking at her.' Max said with a grin on her face. 'So, who else did you bring with you? I could sure use some more people to help out round 'TC... and what is going on up there?' she said, having just looked up to see three people lowering a sheep down.

'Uh,' replied Jondy, 'That's Lex, Tawny and Trey, getting my sheep, Moxie down...'

'You have a SHEEP?'

'Yes.' Replied Krit, grudgingly, glaring up at Moxie. 'And watch her too, she stalks people...'

'Krit,' said Syl soothingly, 'We talked about this remember? Only a little longer, and then you won't even have to see her anymore, okay?'


	12. Krit POV

KRIT POV

Damage Control

Part: Twelve

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max, Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas. I own, Lex, Ash, Rai, Trey and Bram. Tawny belongs to Kara.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie and Ash got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, was allllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;)

A/N 1: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

A/N 2: On recent info from Lexie, I take back any claims I made for Lexie, saying that she created TAWNY. Kara did. So, thanks Kara. He rocks! And I hope you don't mind that I put my own spin on him, and pretty much re- created him ;)

A/N 3: Yes, I am a New Zealander - I'm not making fun of my country in anyway - not meaning to anyway! I'm proud to be a Kiwi, and while I don't have a phobia of sheep, I don't exactly love 'em. I don't think that the rumor of NZ being full of sheep is true though... I've never even seen a sheep in real life... let alone touched one.

Also - I was a ballroom dancer - for all of 1 year! But I loved it, and I'm thinking about taking it up again! And for the record - Yes, this is the longest POV I've written yet. I'm writing them mainly as fillers, but I feel that it give's a little more insight into the character's that are taking us through this story.

Enjoy Chapter 12!

Krit POV

I've been around for a while, I guess. Twenty years in total. When you compare that to the amount of time that other people have been around for, it's not much.. but when you compare what I've seen in these twenty years, to what they have seen in their entire life times... Well, I've been around.

I've seen thing's that normal people don't even see in their nightmares.. I've been through things that I wouldn't wish on ANYONE... except maybe the people who created me. No. Not even them, because if they hadn't created me, then I wouldn't be living out here, in the life I want. well semi - want, and I wouldn't have the best friend, I could ever ask for. Cause if they hadn't created me, they wouldn't of created Syl either, and I don't know if I could live without her. Of course if we want to get all technical, I wouldn't be living, cause if they hadn't created me, then well, obviously I wouldn't be here, and neither would Syl, so none of this would make sense.. which is what it's starting to not do.. Make sense that is.

Syl says' I babble, when I'm nervous. Or happy. Or excited. Or scared.. actually I think what she was getting at was that I talk to much. But really, she's one to talk, cause I mean all she does IS talk... That's one of the many reason's why I think we get on sod damn well. We're so alike that it doesn't matter that we're alike. You know how when people are alike, they don't get on all that well, cause they argue all the time? Well we are SO alike that we're past that. I mean, yeah we argue. All the time, but because we're so alike, it's easy for us to resolve our differences.

Like I said before, I don't know what I'd do without Syl. Maybe live a normal life. With Syl I can't do that. I don't blame her for that or anything. Its just that I have to protect her, cause I can't let ANYTHING happen to her. I'd never forgive myself if something DID happen to her. If I was alone, I guess I'd only have to worry about my self, so I' thinking that I'd live a normal life.

But what is normal really? I mean, who's to say that we aren't normal? Who defines what is and what isn't?

That's what I don't get, with this whole phobia of transgenic's thing... Did they ever stop to think that we might be scared of them? That they are as much a threat to us and we are to them? That we are exactly like them?

Talking about phobia's though... what is with that sheep? I SWEAR it's stalking me! Everywhere I've looked over the past week, it's been there. I mean if it'd been a pig or something, yeah, I would have accepted the fact that it just happened to be there. But sheep are smarter than we all think. I'm SURE that they know more, see more, and hear more than we realise. WHY won't the damn sheep just STOP following me? Why can't it go back to New Zealand... I mean even after the Pulse that place is full of the damn things.

Those New Zealander's must be a special breed of people... To have all of those sheep around, and not get the hell out of the country as fast as possible. I couldn't live there. Hell, I couldn't even go there for a holiday (even if it was possible) I mean, all those sheep EVERYWHERE.. following me, watching me..talking to each other..conspiring against me...!

Hmmmmmm maybe all New Zealander's are like a special breed of transgencic... one's without the sheep fear gene. I'm thinking that the people in Australia missed out on that gene too... I mean, yeah they don't have as many sheep as New Zealand, but it's pretty damn close... hmmmmmm that would mean that Jondy missed out on the sheep fear gene too.. maybe she's really form NZ... I might bring this up with her next time we have a conversation.

I know that they all think I'm weird... BUT, I can tell you something weird about each of them. I know for a fact that Syl is cared of heights. I KNOW? What X5 is scared of heights? She hide's it pretty well, and I do my part to cover up for her, but she hates doing up too high. That's why I volunteered Jondy for the laser fetching mission.. I knew it'd involve heights... I wouldn't put Syl through anymore fear than I have too.

Zane, for example has a closet yo-yo addiction. I swear, he never let's anyone, except me see him with it; but as soon as he's alone, or no one else except me is there, he pull's out the yo-yo, and yo-yo's away. Last year he started crying cause the yo-yo string broke. Since then I've carried a spare one for him.

The person who confuses me the most is Jondy. She's always been one of the more sensible of us escapees. After Zack and Zane that is. She's never too hyper, never out of control. She's only needed to be rescued once, and has never done anything without asking Zack's permission. Except love Zane that is. But I know her biggest secret. I'm not the only one who know's it... Zane know's it too... But I can't tell it. You'll find out soon enough...

Lex, well, Lex, has an obsession with pajama's. Weird, I know. But that's our Lex. She's odd.. Weird, but she's Lex. She must be the only person I know who own's over a hundred pairs of pj's... and then there's the socks...

Then there's Tawny. Tawny's deepest secret is that for 4 years, he was a male stripper in Las Vegas. How do I know this you may ask... It's defiantly not because I was watching his show. I got a call one night, about 2 years ago, from Zack, asking me to head down to Las Vegas to help Tawny out of some trouble. And what do I find? Tawny being chased down by a crowd of screaming girls, who wanted him to take his clothes off. We left Las Vegas that night, and haven't been back since.

Rai, is a ballroom dancer. I bet you never knew that huh? I mean, no one would suspect her of being a ballroom dancer. Well, not just ballroom, Latin and rock'n roll as well. Her dad got her interested, and she's never told anyone before. The only reason I know, is because one of my girlfriends was a ballroom fanatic, and dragged me to a competition at a bar one night... and who did I see out there on the floor, but Rai. She's good though. She can Tango, Waltz, Cha Cha and Jive as well as any professional, probably better.

Trey, is one of the most secretive of our entire X5 squadron. It took me until last week to find anything secret about him. But I did. He keep's a diary... Shat? Don't look at me like that! I'm not going to tell you what it says... I'll just give you a hint.. it involves, Rai, chocolate sauce and honey.

I love my life the way it is. Despite the hatred towards us. Despite the state our country is in. Despite having to protect Syl. Despite being everyone's secret keeper. And even despite the sheep.. however creepy it is.


	13. You're WHAT?

YOU'RE WHAT?

Damage Control

Part: Thirteen

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max, Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas. I own, Lex, Ash, Rai, Trey and Bram. Tawny belongs to Kara.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie and Ash got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, was allllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;)

A/N: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

A/N: On recent info from Lexie, I take back any claims I made for Lexie, saying that she created TAWNY. Kara did. So, thanks Kara. He rocks!

Terminal City

Head Quarters

'Ohmigod!' exclaimed Jondy, 'Could that crown out there get ANY more vicious?' she said, referring to the crowd of angry 'norm's' outside the fence's of Terminal City.

Max laughed, 'That ain't nothing girl, you should have been here last month! It was complete hysteria!'

'I can imagine,' mussed Syl, as she looked around the meeting hall of Terminal City, which was also used as the control room, for everything in TC. 'OHMIGOD..' She gasped, 'Maxie...Is that. Ben!'

Max smiled, 'No.. Hey Golden buy, get your ass over here..'

Alec sauntered up to them, 'And a fine ass it is too...Well, HELLO ladies.' He said, winking. 'I assume that you ladies are the lovely Max's sisters?'

Jondy smirked, 'Yeah, and you're?'

'Alec Brady, at your service.' He smiled at Max, and put his arm around her shoulder, as she leaned into him.

'Alec,' she said, 'These are my sister's Jondy, Syl, Lex and Rai.'

'Ahhhhhhhh!' Alec cried, 'The elusive Jondy! Ans Syl, you helped in the Maticore takedown attempt late last year, am I right?'

Syl nodded, still staring at him.

'And, Lex. Rai.. haven't heard of either of you, BUT I think your clone's were in my squad.'

Syl gasped, 'Of course! You're his clone...'

Alec frowned. 'Who's? Oh! The oh-so-famous Ben...'

Max elbowed him, 'Yuh huh. Guy's this is my boyfriend, Alec...'

Syl groaned, 'You're dating our BROTHER'S twin?'

Max smirked at her, 'Hon, at least I'm not dating my brother... Oh..right. You are!'

'No need to be snarky ladies..' Said Mole, walking up to them. He held out his hand to Syl, 'I don't believe we've been introduced.'

Max snorted, 'No chance Mole. She's dating Krit.'

'Not yet, I'm not...' Syl muttered, as Mole spoke up again.

'Oh. Right, Trey? The one with brown hair, brown eyes, yay tall.' He said gesturing with his right hand, 'And beating up that major mistake of a nomilie over there?'

The whole grouped whirled around to face the direction that Mole was pointing in, and Jondy cried out , 'Moxie! KRIT, get your hands OFF my sheep!' and she rushed over to them, separating Krit from Moxie.

Max started laughing, 'WHAT, is his problem with the sheep?' she asked Rai, who was watching calmly as Jondy hugged Moxie, while Zane tried to comfort her, and Syl lectured Krit.

Lex smiled, 'He just has this overwhelming phobia of sheep...'

Max cracked up, 'You're kidding! Krit, the almighty X5, afraid of a little innocent sheep.'

Rai snorted, 'Krit the almighty?'

Alec rolled his eyes, 'Ladies, we ALL know that the only X5, worth talking about, in the same sentence as the word's 'Almighty' is me..'

'Yeah,' said Max, 'Almighty asshole. Almighty bastard, Almighty freak, almighty...'

'OK,' said Alec, 'I think we've all heard enough, now, who wants a tour of TC?'

As Rai and Lex followed him away, Max heard him mutter, 'You'd never think that I was her boyfriend, with the way she treats me..'

Terminal City

Jondy and Zane's room

'So,' said Alec, as he stood in the doorway of the apartment he was showing them, 'I assume that you and Zane will be sharing?' he asked Jondy.

'Yups.' Said Jondy.

'Kay, well, I hope that this place is what you expect, and anything you need, just head down to supplies...' he paused at Jondy's puzzled look, 'Go out the door, head right for three blocks, turn down 3rd street, and there's a sign hanging above the door... They'll get you anything you need...within reason.'

Jondy smiled. 'Thanks. Actually, I might need some help of the non-supply version tommorrow. We brought a trailer of bike's with us, and also a van of supplies..'

'What sort?' Alec asked, as his eye's lit up.

'Umm, food, blankets..'

'No, no.. what sort of bikes?' asked Alec.

'Oh!' said Jondy, 'Um, I think there's about 4 Yamaha 450's and 2 Kawasaki Ninja 650's.'

'Cool.' Said Alec, 'Max and I both have Ninja's too. OK, so what supplies?'

'Like I said, Food, Blanket's, ID making equipment, a laser - for barcode burning, ummmmmmm a bunch of other stuff, weapons, building materials..'

'Fantastic,' murmered Alec who was deep in thought. He soon snapped out of it, 'I'll arrange with Max, a group of us to lead you guys out through the sewers, and we can get a whole bunch of people to ferry the supplies through, and probably bring the bikes and cars in all at once... You think you can jump the bike of the TC fence?' he asked Jondy.

'Probably. What about the van and trailer and truck though?'

'If we jump two of the bikes, that'll cause enough of a distraction to bring most of the sector police round this side of TC, and then we can bring the van's in back, and by the time they get back round there, we'll be in, and the front will be clear enough to bring the other 4 bike's in.. the only people who'll be in danger will be the two on the first bike's. Any volunteers?'

'Sure,' said Jondy, but was then interrupted by Zane, who had just come down the hallway with Krit and Tawny.

'No way.'

'But...' said Jondy.'

'NO! You will NOT endanger our child... Opps.' Zane said looking at the ground.

'You're pregnant!' asked Max, who stuck her head around the doorway.

Jondy sighed, 'How bout we move this conversation out of the doorway, and into this apartment...'


	14. She's WHAT?

SHE'S WHAT?

Damage Control

Part: Fourteen

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max, Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas. I own, Lex, Ash, Rai, Trey and Bram. Tawny belongs to Kara.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie and Ash got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, was allllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;)

A/N: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

A/N: On recent info from Lexie, I take back any claims I made for Lexie, saying that she created TAWNY. Kara did. So, thanks Kara. He rocks!

Terminal City

Jondy and Zane's Apartment

So, Jondy,' said Max, 'There something you wanna tell us?'

'No?' said Jondy.

'Zane?' asked Lex.

'Ummmmm, well ya see, it's like this, Jondy and me are gonna have a baby...'

'Ya don't say.' Muttered Alec, 'We kinda got that when Jondy said she was pregnant..'

Max elbowed him in the ribs, and said, 'Shut up Alec.'

At the same time, Jondy rolled her eyes, 'Shut up Alec.' Then grinned at Max when she realised that they'd said the same thing at the same time. 'Jinx!' she exclaimed.

'Double Jinx!' screeched Max.

'Nuh uh, that's not fair!' shouted Jondy, jumping up from where she'd been sitting on the couch, 'You can't do that!'

'Can too!' shouted Max, and then she took off through the apartment door.

'CAN NOT!' yelled Jondy, and then she ran out the door after Max.

A faint 'Can Too!' was heard, and Lex, Rai, Tawny, Trey, Syl, Krit and Alec all turned to Zane for an explanation.

'What?' Zane said when he realised that everyone was staring at him.

'Well?' asked Krit, 'Jondy? Pregnant? How?'

'Well Krit,' said Syl, 'I'm gonna assume that it happened the same way it happens for most people...'

'It could have been breeding programme style...' muttered Alec, and then 'What?' when everyone turned to look at him.

Zane cleared his throat, 'Look, all we know is that Jondy's pregnant. We don't know how pregnant she is, or anything else. Yes, Syl's right, it happened the normal way, and not some whacked out weirdo way, like Alec suggested.'

Silence fell until Alec spoke up, 'We have one of the lab tech's here, who used to help out in the infirmary at Manticore..' he said, 'She could probably tell you how, um, pregnant Jondy is, if she takes a look at her later..'

'Thanks man.' Said Zane. 'Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to go find Jondy, and see if we can't get this supply run planned out. If anyone sees her or Max before I do, PLEASE tell them to come find me?'

'Sure' said Syl, and then she took off out the door dragging Krit behind her.'

Terminal City

Rooftop of Main Building

Max and Jondy were sitting on the edge of the main building of TC, with their legs hanging over the edge.

'So,' said Max to Jondy, 'Pregnant, huh?'

Jondy stuck her tongue out, 'Duh.'

Max rolled her eyes, 'Just making conversation little sister.'

There was a large pause, and then Max spoke again, 'So, are you happy?'

'With being pregnant?' asked Jondy.

'With everything.' Said Max.

'I guess.' Replied Jondy. 'I mean, the pregnancy part couldn't have come at a worse time, really, I mean, we came here to help you guys out, but Zane's not going to let me do anything,.. so I don't know what help I'll actually be. But with the whole idea in general? Yeah. It's with the right person. I know that for sure. Zane is the only one for me, so yeah, I'm happy.'

Max rolled her eyes, and Jondy glared at her, 'What!'

'Nothing... it's just you know, you let Zane control you...'

'I do not!' said Jondy, 'He's just concerned. If it was you who was pregnant, Alec wouldn't let you... What?' she asked when she saw Max fidget.

'Nothing.' Mumbled Max.

'NO, what?' asked Jondy, 'Maxie, I can tell that it's something. What is it?'

'I'm kinda pregnant.' Max whispered.

'Oh. Only kinda? Well that's okay then.' Said Jondy sarcastically, as she stood up. 'I have cramp in my legs. Walk with me?' she questioned.

'Yeah.' Answered Max, as she too stood up. 'Well, ok, so I'm pregnant.' She said.

'Ohmigod!' exclaimed Jondy, 'We're gonna have babies at the same time! They'll be like sisters!'

Max glared at her, 'How do you know mine isn't a boy?'

A voice was heard form behind them, 'Your what isn't a boy?'

The two girls whipped around, and breathed a sigh of relief as they saw Syl, with Lex and Rai, behind her.

Jondy grinned, 'Maxie's pregnant!' she exclaimed, and all the girls squealed and hugged each other as a loud, 'She's WHAT!' was heard from the staircase on the corner of the roof... and there stood Alec.


	15. Lex POV

LEX POV

Damage Control

Part: Fifteen

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max, Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas. I own, Lex, Ash, Rai, Trey and Bram. Tawny belongs to Kara.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie and Ash got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, was allllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;)

A/N: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

A/N: On recent info from Lexie, I take back any claims I made for Lexie, saying that she created TAWNY. Kara did. So, thanks Kara. He rocks!

IMPORTANT NOTICE: I'd like to apologise for the shortness (word?) of the last chapter. I basically ran out of ideas... and having already written the next chapter (not this one - the next one) I was in a hurry to finish what I had... And seeing as it didn't go as planned, and somehow Max ended up pregnant as well (HOW, I mean, I know how, but it was so NOT planned..) I'm gonna have to re-write bits of the next chapter ;) But have no fear, it will be here (ohhhh rhyming!) tomorrow. or even later tonight, if I can change the bits I need to change..

Jacey

Lex POV

Have you ever wondered why life turns out the way it does?

I think about it all the time. I may not seem the serious type, and I put on a front that makes people think that I'm someone different, but really, I wonder, why does life turn out the way it does?

What made some assholes in lab jackets think that they could play God, and create us? What made us decide to have free will, and escape that night in '09? What make's me love Tawny? What makes him love me? What makes the 'norms so scared of us transgenics? And what made me have two miscarriages, and my two little sister's get pregnant, when I should be the one having a baby? But I guess that's life, and sometimes life deals us up a nice big ol' plate of shit.

Sometimes I wish that things had turned out differently.. I mean, now I wouldn't give up knowing my brothers and sisters, or having Tawny; but maybe if it hadn't happened this way... maybe if I'd gone my own was instead of sticking with Rai after the escape thing's would have been different...

Lex POV

A Different World

In my other world, I escaped in '09.. Cause I can't change the fact that I'm a transgenic..

In my other world, I escaped by myself. Rai went with someone else. I was found on a street corner in New York, by a nice old man, who's son and daughter in law couldn't have kids. They adopted me.

I grew up as Alexandra Maria Christinna Carson, daughter of Michael and Marie Carson, granddaughter of David and Anna Carson, and Alexander and Breanne Williams. I was a spoilt child, but I never became one of those rich snobby teenagers, like the other girls at the Buckland's Academy for Privileged Children. I guess my Manticore roots took care of that aspect. I never took anything for granted, because I so easily could have never had any of it.

The Carson's were one of the few rich families left in New York, and they didn't mind spending money. I grew up in one of the few nice neighborhoods left in NYC, and we lived in a penthouse apartment over looking Central Park, which had been turned into a privately owned garden after the Pulse. My Grandpa Carson owned a third of it, and my Grandpa Williams, my mom's dad, owned another third of it.

I think the one thing that stopped Zack from ever finding me, was the fact that when I was found, I told them that I was 7, not 9. Also, I was never called Lex, or Lexie, as I had been at Manticore. I was simply, Ally.

I never told anyone about my Manticore roots, nor did I let anyone see my 'super powers'. When I was 14, I started dating Nathan Carmichael, the grandson of Wilson and Anya Carmichael, the owners of the other third of Central Park. Nathan and I dated until we were 17, and then in the picture perfect fashion of that era, he asked me to marry him, whilst we were having a moonlit picnic in Central Park.

6 months later we were married, and 7 months after that, our first daughter, Jacelynn Grace Carmichael was born. When Jacelynn was 2, our second daughter, Ashlynn Olivia Carmichael, was born. We were happy together, we had the perfect family, we had everything we needed...

But somehow in every single dream I have about my perfect world, Nathan looks a little more like Tawny every time. And somehow it never occurred to me, until 2 weeks ago, that I'd named my 'daughter's after two of my sisters. I guess some things just never leave you..

So while I don't have the perfect family, or the mother and father I've always wanted, or the money, or the children... I do have all my brothers and sisters. I have a life that's not going too badly, and I have Tawny.

Life isn't fair sometimes... And even though I'm so incredibly happy for Jondy and Max, it makes me think that it should be me... I should be the one who's having a baby; I should be the one who's boyfriend is about to propose to her... opps, did I just say that? Ignore that last comment. You know NOTHING... Nothing at all...


	16. Repetition

REPETITION

Damage Control

Part: Sixteen

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max, Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas. I own, Lex, Ash, Rai, Trey and Bram. Tawny belongs to Kara.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie and Ash got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, was allllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;)

A/N 1: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

A/N 2: On recent info from Lexie, I take back any claims I made for Lexie, saying that she created TAWNY. Kara did. So, thanks Kara. He rocks!

A/N 3: I GIVE all CREDIT TO Lexie for both of these quotes:

1)I can once my high speed internet connection is installed." - Lexie asked for Lex to say this - I SO do NOT get it, but I based half the chapter around it, so yeah..

2)'And I am now wondering WHY I have my dogs' lead in my backpack." - Lexie actually said this ;) in her blog entry.. so yeah, it seemed like a good line.. and there it is..

IMPORTANT: Because I'm a super genius (duh) I'm SO amazing, that I've managed to get THIS chapter up AS WELL! Whoooooo Hooooo! I rock! (and now I'm getting a little TOO excited about it :D (rolling eyes) ) 

Terminal City

Rai and Trey's room

'And I am now wondering WHY I have my dogs' lead in my backpack." Rai muttered to herself.

Trey frowned, 'We don't even have a dog Rai...' he said.

'We don't?' Rai asked looking up in surprise

'No, we don't.' replied Trey, looking confused.

'Oh.' Said Rai, 'So, no other animals that might need a lead?'

'Uh noooooo?' said Trey, looking even more confused.

'We, don't by any chance,' said Rai, 'Have any neighbours back home who have dogs, do we?'

'No.. are you hinting that you want a dog Rai?' said Trey, with a questioning look.

'No.' Rai replied, 'So, not neighbours with... cats, that like to be taken for walks, at all?'

'Uh, no... Rai, is there even a lead in your backpack?' Trey questioned her, noticing that her hand still hadn't moved from inside the backpack.

'Ummm, No?' said Rai quietly.

'Rai, hon, is everything okay?'

'No?' said Rai meekly.

'In what sense is everything not okay?' Trey said, looking more confused by the minute.

'I don't know, I guess it was just something that Lex said in the car on the way up here, that got me thinking..'

'Thinking that you want a dog?' questioned Trey.

'Um, no. She mentioned that you'd said that you wanted children...' Rai said, trailing off.

'Is this a good thing or a bad thing?' questioned Trey.

'Well, a good thing I guess, in time. But, I dunno. Not now?' said Rai, sitting down on the double bed, in the bedroom of the apartment that Alec had assigned to her and Trey.

'Hon,' Trey said, sitting down next to her, and putting his arm around her, 'I don't want to have kids right this minute. Hell, I don't even want them next month... How's next July for you?' he said, then at the expression on her face, he quickly spoke again, 'Kidding. kidding. Look, when and if we decide to have kid's.. we'll do it the right way, and at the right time, okay?'

Rai smiled up at him, 'But meanwhile, I guess we could get some practice in, huh?' she said winking...

Trey launched himself at her, and brought both his hand up to cup her chin gently, then said, looking into her eyes, 'You know I love you right Rai?'

'Of course.and I love you Trey..' and then she started laughing.

'What!' exclaimed Trey.

'I was just thinking... if we get, like married, we'll be Rai 'n Trey...' she laughed again.

Trey smiled, 'Yeah, and we'll name our kid's May, Kay, Jay, Faye and Tay...' he broke off as Rai gave him a serious look.

'We're gonna have THAT many kids?' she questioned...'Oh god, I'm gonna have to buy some more dog leads...

'Um, why?' asked Trey, and then wished he hadn't when he heard Rai's response.

'Duh. So that we don't loose 'em or confuse 'em with anyone else's kids...'

Terminal City

Head Quarters

Meanwhile, in the main room, in the control centre building of Terminal City, Jondy was formulating a plan, to bring all the supplies and vehicles in, without getting herself involved in the actual mission.

'Hey, Lex. Do you think that you can link up to the sector police's database? We need to find out what times they have shift changes.' questioned Jondy.

'Sure, I can once my high speed internet connection is installed...' said Lex, out the corner of her mouth (the other side had a screwdriver hanging out of it ), who was currently sitting underneath a desk, and fiddling with a bunch of wires.

'Sweet. Thanks Lex.' Said Jondy to her. 'Hang on, don't they already have a high speed internet connection installed here?'

'Well... Yeah.. but I like my own. It's more... personal.' Muttered Lex, and then pulled out her mini soldering gun, and started melting wires together.

Tawny walked in, 'Uh oh.' He muttered.

'What?' asked Zane, from his position of guard dog at Jondy's side.

'lex only starts soldering wires, for her high speed internet connection installation, when she's planning on staying somewhere permanently. Otherwise she has to buy all knew wires..'

Syl looked up in surprise, 'She actually BUYS new wires?'

Max snorted, 'Yeah, why doesn't she just 'borrow' 'em form some bad guys?'

Alec laughed, 'that's your way of justifying stealing anything isn't it Max? You're taking it from bad guys, so therefore it's okay..'

'What!' questioned Max, 'It's suddenly not okay, when we're discussing things like important wires to hook up a high speed internet connection installation properly, but it's just fine and dandy when you want a new TV?'

Alec muttered something under his breath and then tried to walk away, but Max grabbed his arm as he walked past, 'What did you say, Alec?' she questioned threateningly.

'Um, not much, I was just pointing out that you wanted that new TV JUST as much as me, and if I'm not mistaken it was YOU who asked if we could steal the play station as well!'

'Ohhh!' exclaimed Krit, 'PLAYSTATION!'

Syl frowned at him, 'Krit, you're 20, not 8, act like it.'

Lex sighed, 'Would you guys SHUT UP! I'm TRYING to get my high speed internet connection installed PROPERLY!'

Alec rolled his eyes, 'Geez, some people get so worked up about their high speed internet connections...'

A/N: Thank you SO much for all the reviews! I hope you all liked the latest chapter.. I know, It was random, and I just realized that Moxie hasn't featured lately (the sheep, incase you forgot) BUT she will be returning.

Because I have a habit of starting three or so chapters at once, I've finished the three I had going, and therefore have no more in the works, so it'll be a few days, cause I gotta get some idea's together.

ANY idea's or suggestions, are TOTALLY welcome, so just leave a review (whether you have an idea or not ;) ) and I'll see what I can do with it!

Jacey :D


	17. No Crying Matter

NO CRYING MATTER

Damage Control

Part: Seventeen

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, is alllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;) A/N: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

Terminal City, Seattle, Washington, USA

Rai walked into the control room at Terminal City, to find Lex still underneath the desk, that she'd been under 3 hours previously.

Rai looked at her, cleared her throat, and then sat down. Five minutes later, Lex still hadn't acknowledged Rai's presence, and she was getting bored. 'Hey, Lex!' she said loudly.

'Huh! What? Rai! When did you come in?' Lex said in surprise.

'Oh,' said Rai, looking at her watch, 'Only like FIVE WHOLE MINUTES AGO!'

'Huh. Didn't notice you' muttered Lex, turning back to the wires that she was fiddling with.

'No duh.' muttered Rai to herself, then looked at Lex again, 'Hon, you okay? You seem a little upset.'

'I'm fine' said Lex shortly, and then stood up from under the desk and marched towards the door of the control room.

Rai stood up and followed, 'Lexie, come on, It's me, Rai, you can tell me anything...'

'Kay,' muttered Lex, 'Well it all started when my whitelighter asked me too...'

'LEX!' yelled Rai, 'Come on sis, be serious...'

'Fine.' Said Lex. 'You want to know what's going on? Then I'll tell you. I want to be the one having a baby! It SHOULD be me! I'm older, it's my turn... I just want a baby. I already lost my two babies... I want my babies back, and I can't..' Lex wailed, drawing some strange looks form other people in the room.

Rai put her arm around her, and drew her out of the room, and quietly whispered to her, 'Honey, why didn't you tell me?'

Lex sniffed, 'Cause you've been so happy. You have Trey, and you guys are thinking about kids, and I didn't want to ruin it for you...'

Rai smiled at her, 'Lex, honey, you could never ruin anything for me, by telling me something. I'm your sister, that's what I'm here for.

Lex sighed, 'I know... but it's just that I hate how things always seem to go wrong for me..'

Rai smiled gently at her, 'Lexie, hon, I think that its not just you. We're transgenics. We were never made to live in this world, and we cope the best way we can. And things are only just starting to go right for us... Even if we have to get through the rough patches first, I think that we're all getting a second chance. Max and Alec are having a baby, so are Jondy and Zane. And it'll happen for you and Tawny too. We just have to be patient.'

Lex sniffed again, and sighed, 'Yeah. I guess. Thanks Rai.' And she smiled.

Rai laughed, 'That's what I'm here for!'

A young girl, probably an X-6, ran up to the two girl. 'Mam. Reporting in from Commander Max, Mam.'

Rai smiled at her, 'Honey, what did we discuss about the 'Mam' and 'reporting?' 'Sorry, uh, Rai...' said the girl, giving her a half smile.

Lex knelt down in front of the girl, 'How old are you honey?'

'5 Mam.. I mean, uh...?' stuttered the young girl.

'My name's Lex. You can call me Lexie if you like.' Said Lex gently to the girl.

Rai smiled, Lex usually only let her sibling's call her Lexie.. Maybe it'd do her some good to open up to a young child... Rai concentrated on the conversation that Lex was having with the young girl, again.

'So, do you have a name honey?' asked Lex.

'No, Lexie.' Said the girl smiling at her. 'They're naming people down in the hall, but it's not my turn yet.'

Lex smiled at her, 'Would you like me to help you choose a name?'

'Yes!' said the girl, 'I mean, uh, yes please?'


	18. Alex POV

ALEC POV

Damage Control

Part: Eighteen

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, is alllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;) A/N: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

Alec POV

Wow... You know, even after Max helped me escape Manticore.. Okay, so even after max broke me out of Manticore, I never thought that I'd end up living a real life. With her.. with a baby on the way.

I mean, sure, TC, isn't the ideal setting to bring up a family. But it'll do. Infact, really, it's not all that bad at all. We're making improvements. Joshua's been put in charge of the garden section. It seems our Josh, has quite an eye for garden makeovers... at least that's what Maxie thinks. Personally, all I see is a bunch of flowery shrubs, with little spikes sticking out that name them. But if that's what gardening is, then I say go for it Josh.

Krit and Syl are going to start up a school. With the help of some of the others. I think, personally, that Syl's a little put out by the whole pregnancy thing... I mean, Jondy's pregnant, and so is Maxie, and I dunno, I think that there might be that little edge of jealously somewhere within Syl.

So, Syl and Krit, along with Mouse, Manda, and Gracie are setting up the first TC School. I'm pretty sure that they're starting with the older kids. I mean, yeah, they know pretty much all there is to know, but it's other things that they don't know. Like how to survive in the normal world.. If any of us ever get that chance.

After they get them started, they're gonna get the Kindergarten, and Elementary age groups set up. That should be interesting...

I'm not sure whether I was more surprised, or aghast when I heard Maxie and Jondy telling Syl, Raia nd LEx that she was pregnant. And at first I wasn't even sure if I was happy. I mean, hello! You don't let the father of your child find out like that, that he's gonna be a Dad... but yeah, I'm liking the idea now. I'm gonna be Daddy.

So, I'm gonna be a father. It's weird, thinking that, ya'know? I mean, six months ago, I was just X5-494... the leader of my squad, and a trained assassin. And then Max turned up. And named me. (I have to admit, now, that I'm SO incredibly glad she chose Alec over Dick.) And then ripped me out of the only place I'd called home. But I don't hate her for that.

I did for a while you know? Hate her that is. I mean, she took everything I'd ever known away form me. I hated her for more than that. I hated that she left me alone in the world. I hated that, I could survive out there, but all those others that she'd let out, couldn't. I hated that she went running back to Logan, and left me out in the cold.

And then she loved me. I mean, yeah it wasn't over night... but even I, with my suave, sexy outer, can't pull a chick that quickly... But, now we're together.. and even Miracle Boy can't doubt us anymore. He can't tell us that we won't survive. Because whether he like's it or not, he's not like us. He isn't one of us. Oh, yeah, he'd LOVE to be, but he isn't. He's the one who's always gonna be different.

Max and Me? We belong together. Whether it's cause Sandeman made us purposely for each other, or cause it's fate. We, were meant to be, and now that I'm gonna be a Daddy, and Maxie's gonna marry me (as soon as I get round to askin' her that is), NO ONE will be able to break up apart. No even Logan Cale. No matter how many Eyes Only contacts he has.


	19. Damage Control

Damage Control

Part: Nineteen

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, is alllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;) A/N: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

Terminal City, Seattle, Washington, USA

'So, honey,' said Lex, to the X-10 she was leading down the hallway towards to apartment that she and Tawny had been allocated, 'That's why we have names. So that we're different, but people have something to call us!'

The X-10 looked up at her wisely, and said, 'But what name do I get?'

Lex smiled, 'Hon, that's up to you. Me and Tawny'll help you go through some, and then you can pick one, that sound good to you?'

'Yup' said the little girl, as she gripped her little hand tighter around Lex's.

Lex pushed open their front door, to find Tawny watching an old tape of football on the ancient TV that she'd re-wired for him. 'Hey sweetie.' He said.

'Hey hon. This is, uh, well she doesn't have a name yet. We're gonna help her pick one.'

'Kay.' Muttered Tawny.'

Lex glared at him, 'Tawny! Turn that off, and help… please?'

Tawny scowled, 'Well, since you asked nicely and all……. No.'

Lex glared at him again, 'Tawny….' She warned, ' Remember that time when you wouldn't do the washing?'

'Yeah' muttered Tawny.

'And remember,' said Lex, glancing at the little X-10 who was amusing herself with the book that Lex had been reading, 'How you didn't get any for a month?'

'Ohhhhhhh.' Said Tawny, 'THAT time!' and he turned off the TV.

Lex smiled, 'Thank you honey!' she said cheerfully.

'Get any what?' asked the little X-10.

Tawny went red, and Lex smiled, 'Chocolate chip ice cream honey. Now, how bout we find you a name that suits you?'

'Yay!' the little girl said jumping up. 'Can we find one for my sister too?'

'You have a sister?' questioned Tawny, and then turned to Lex, 'I thought that they didn't learn about things like that at Manticore anymore…..'

The little X-10 overheard him, 'Yuh huh, I have a sister. We're twins. Mr Lydecker said that we were special. Because there's two of us, and we're exactly the same. But I don't think so, she hates the rain, and I love it, so that makes us diffren' huh?'

Lex smiled, 'It sure does sweetie. You guys will always look the same, but on the inside you're different. How bout you go find your sister and bring her back here, and we'll find both of you names?'

'OK!' said the little X-10, and she ran out the door.

Ten minutes later 2 identical little X-10's came bursting back through the door. 'I found her!' said the first X-10 with excitement in her voice.

'Ya' don't say.' Muttered Tawny.' And Lex glared at him.

Really, she mused, they were pretty little girls. Apparently Manticore had changed a lot of it's strict rules, and had let the children grow their hair…….. Lex started day dreaming, until Tawny snapped her out of it. 'Lex!'

'Huh?' said Lex

'Remember,' said Tawny, 'How you promised to help them find names?'

'Oh yeah,' murmured Lex. She turned to the two girls, 'Well,' she said, 'I found this old book of names. I've underlined some that I think would suit you, but really, it's up to you guys………..'

The first X-10 took the book form her. 'Ohhhhh, I like this one!' she said pointing at one of the underlined names.

Lex took the book from her. 'That's a really nice name honey.' She passed the book to Tawny, 'Whatcha think Tawn?'

'It's nice. But she's gotta have a middle name and a last name.'

'Hmmmmm. Yeah, I guess so. So, Tai, what name do you want as a middle name?'

The first little X-5, who had chosen the name 'Tai' looked at the book again. 'I like….. this one!' she exclaimed, pointing at one.

Tawny laughed, 'Yeah that sounds good. 'Tai Alexandria……' huh. What about a last name hon?' he asked Lex.

Lex smiled at him, and then whispered in his ear, 'I have an idea. You know how they're starting an adoption programme down in the hall, well I was thinking….'

Tawny grinned at her, 'You want to adopt them, right?'

Lex smiled, 'Yup!'

'Thought so……..' Tawny said, laughing. 'OK, why not!'

LEx jumped up and down and gave Tawny a hug, 'Thank you thank you thank you!' she turned to the girls, 'Hey, girls, you wanna be adopted?'

Tai gave her a solemn look. 'How by?' she questioned.

'Me and Tawny.' Stated Lex.

'Ohhhhhhh' squealed the other X-10 'Yes please!'

'Well then,' said Tawny, 'As soon as this one,' and he patted the other X-10 on the head, 'has chosen her name, we should head down to the hall and adopt them!'

'Cool.' Said Lex, and then turned to the nameless X-10, sho was looking through the name book. 'See anything you like honey?' she questioned.

The little girl frowned. 'Yeah, I kinda like this one…. But I'm not sure.' She held the book up for Lex to see.

'Talia.' Read Lex. 'means 'Morning Dew' in Hebrew……….'

'I like it.' announced the X-10. 'And I want this name as my middle name.' she pointed at another name.

Lex smiled, 'OK, so we have Tai Alessandria Bruderlin -Michaels and Talia Faith Bruderlin-Michaels.'

Tai smiled at Lex, 'If we get 'dopted,' and paused as Tawny turned to her and said, 'It's adopted, not 'dopted.'

Tai started again, 'If we get 'dopted, I mean, adopted by you, can I call you Mommy?'

Lex grinned, 'Of course honey. You both can. And you can call Tawny Daddy if you like.'

Talia started jumping up and down, 'We're gonna get 'dopted, we're gonna get 'dopted…..'

Tawny rolled his eyes, 'I don't suppose they'll actually say adopted rather than 'dopted, do you?'

Lex laughed, 'Oh well,' then starting squealing and hugging TAWNY, 'We're gonna be parents! OMG! Ohmigod!'


	20. Back to the Roots

BACK TO THE ROOTS

Damage Control

Part: Twenty

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

A/N: I generally write M/L fics, (even though now I'm a total M/A shipper) but Lexie got me obsessed with Krit and Syl and I made myself obsessed with Jondy and Zane...The title of this fic, is alllll Lexie's idea :D.

Dedication: For Lexie and Ash who made me realise that there's more to DA than there seems, and that the other X5's are just as interesting, if not more so than the main characters. SO, for Lexie and Ash. May you both find your own Krit's. :) (btw - save me one ;) )

Characters: I modeled the character of Jondy, mainly off Lexie ;) A/N: Every third part (i.e. Part's: 3, 6, 9, 12, etc..) will be a P.O.V chapter.

Terminal City, Seattle, Washington, USA

Jondy, was sitting restlessly in the armchair by the window in her and Zane's apartment, looking out the window at the steaming tarmac outside. It was the middle of summer, and although not showing her pregnancy yet, she was getting symptoms. Her ankles were swelling, she had morning sickness and her back ached. Other than that, she was just plain grumpy.

'Hummmph' she muttered. 'I'm bored.' She looked around. There was no one to talk to….. Zane had gone down to the hall to help Max out with the Adoption programme, and left her with strict instructions to stay put and rest.

'This sucks.' Said Jondy to herself, 'Not only do I feel like crap, I've also run out of people to tell that I'm pregnant……..' she sighed, and then her face lit up. 'I haven't told Ash! Or Lee! Ohhhhhhh I have SO gotta ring them!'

A voice sounded from the door, 'Whoa re you talking to honey?' It was Max, leaning against the door frame.

'Hmmm?' said Jondy.

Max smiled, 'I asked who you were talking to, but looking around, I can see that you were talking to yourself, as usual.'

'Yeah,' muttered Jondy, who was now searching under the couch cushions for the cordless phone. 'I wanna call Ash and Lee, but I can't find the phone…….' She trailed off.

'Ohhhhhhh!' said Max, her face lighting up, 'Ash! And Lee! I haven't seen or talked to either of them since the escape……….'

Jondy proudly pulled the phone out form under the pile of magazines on the coffee table, and smiled at Max, 'You know that they're living together right?'

Max looked confused. 'As in roomies?'

Jondy laughed, 'As in literally roomies……'

Max's mouth gaped open, 'You're kidding? Never would'a guessed….. That rocks! Are they happy?'

Jondy smiled at her, 'Happy as hell. They have a little boy. Bram. He's an X-10, sweet little 5 year old , that they found wandering up towards Seattle last time they were heading back up to Vancouver. It seems that Bram had had enough of good ol' Manticore, and got out by himself.'

Max gasped, 'A 5 year old? Good god, he got out all by himself!'

Jondy smiled, 'Yup. Bram's a tough kid. Real sweetie though. And cute as hell. They both love him to bits. Anyway, I was gonna call them to tell them that I'm pregnant, and for them to get their transgenic asses down here to TC.'

Max laughed, 'Good idea. I'll feel better when we're all closer…. Not as much risk.'

Jondy laughed, 'Yeah I see that too. So, wanna ring them with me? I can put it on speaker phone.'

Max smiled, 'Yeah. Why not…….' She looked at Jondy, 'So ring!'

Jondy rolled her eyes, 'Paitence is a virtue Maxie.' She said.

'Not one of mine.' Said Max rolling her eyes back at Jondy.

Just as Jondy was about to dial Ash and Lee's number, Max suddenly jumped up and starting squealing. 'OMG!' she exclaimed, 'I totally forgot! Guess who I ran into this morning!'

'Scotty!' said Jondy looking excited.

Max frowned, 'Who?'

Jondy sighed dramatically, 'You know, Scotty! As in 'Beam me up Scotty!' Scotty!' she said, looking at Max as if she was stupid.

Max frowned, 'Uh no……' she said looking confused.

Jondy frowned too, and then suddenly, her face lit up again, 'OHHHHHH! I know!'

'Who?' said Max, looking rather pissed off.

'The Ompalumpas!' said Jondy.

'WHO?' said Max.

Jondy glared at her. 'Are you telling me, that you've never heard of the Ompalumpas! You know, form Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?'

'A movie?' questioned Max.

Jondy sighed, 'A movie AND a book…….. Oh well. Who did you run into?' she questioned.

Max smiled, 'Our big sister, Miana!'

'OMG!' squealed Jondy, 'You saw Mi? Where? Is she staying!'

'Yup.' Said Max, 'And she has her daughter Amaya with her……' she trailed off, then, 'You know, Dyl died last year….'

Jondy's face fell. 'Oh.' Then she turned, picked up a notebook off the counter, and opened it, writing something in it.

'Whatcha doing?' questioned Max, looking over her shoulder.

'Marking down our siblings that have died.' Said Jondy.

'Oh.' Said Max.'

Jondy smiled slightly at her, and sighed, 'How bout we call Ash and Lee now then?' she questioned.

'Sure!' said Max, and she dialed the number and pressed the speaker phone button.

After several rings, a female voice answered. 'Lo?'

'Lee?' said Jondy

'Jon!' said the voice on the other end.

'ASH!' said Jondy and Max together.

'Max?' said Ash, sounding more confused by the minute.

'Hey sis,' said Max, 'We're calling to tell you…………………..'


	21. Max POV

Damage Control

MAX POV

Part: TwentyOne

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

Dedication: For Lexie and Shannon

MAX POV

I've been thinking a lot lately……… and I'm not sure whether I've been thinking about the right things.

I mean, as CO of the whole of TC, I really should be thinking about the affairs of Terminal City, but I haven't been.

Rather, I've been thinking about me. About my life, with Alec, and about our baby. Is it really the right time for us to be having a kid? I mean, we may have gotten a long way in relationships with the norms, but still, I'm not sure if this is the environment that I want to bring a child up in. But then, on the other hand, if it's good enough for all those X series kid's who escaped in the fire, then shouldn't it be good enough for my child?

At least, my kid will have freedom from the start……….. a chance to be a child. But I'll sure as hell be teaching her fighting skills.

Yes, her. I'm sure that our baby's a little girl. Alec, on the other hand is convinced that it's a boy. But I think that that's just fatherly thinking. Besides, he's not he one carrying this baby. I'm sure that it's a girl. I just have this gut instinct.

So, on that basis, we've already decided on a name for her. Alec, insisted that we choose a boy's name as well…. Just incase. So, from now on, my….. I mean, our baby is known as Liberty Faith Guevara-Brady.

Liberty, because liberty means freedom. And that's what our child has. Freedom. Faith, because we've always had faith in the fact that one day we'd have freedom. And Guevara-Brady for obvious reasons.

For a boy, we chose Benjamin Jonathon Guevara-Brady. Again, these names have meaning. Benjamin for my brother, and Alec's clone, Ben. Jonathon, for my little brother, Jack. Because, like OC told me, Jack is short for Jonathon, plus Jonathon, can also stand for my best friend and sister, Jondy.

So, when our little Libby or Ben arrives, we'll be ready…. But will the world? If the rune's were right, this child will be the savior of the world… but I don't know if we're all ready to deal with needing a savior.

I guess, no matter what happens, I'll still have gotten lucky. I found the person who I love more than anyone in the world… my other half, my soul mate – Alec. And we're getting one of the biggest miracles that this world can throw at us – a daughter….. or son.

So, I'm gonna be content with the fact that no matter how this world ends, at least we had now………………………….. I guess I better go find Jondy. I gotta kick her ass, for betting $500 on the fact that I'm having a boy. That girl's gonna be crying when she find's out that it's a girl!


	22. Where There's Bramble's

Damage Control

Part: Twenty Two

'Where There's Brambles, There's Thorns.'

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

Dedication: For Lexie and Shannon

Vancouver, Canada

Bram gazed out the window of his bedroom, at the stars, with a placid look on his young face. We'd always found the star's very calming….e specially, when his Mom's were arguing. Like tonight.

'They just won't stop it.' He muttered to himself. 'I wish that we could just go to Seattle and get it over with.'

'Is that how you really feel?' he heard the quiet voice of his Mom, Ash say from the doorway of his room. 'Do you really want to go honey?' she questioned.

Bram nodded his head. 'Mom. I just want to be around kid's who are like me. Everyone here teases me cause I'm smarter than them. I know you tell me not to let them know that I can do more work in school than them, but I get bored……..'

His other mom, Lee, stuck her head around the door frame. 'Is that what Mr Tompson was ringing about earlier?' she questioned.

Bram's eye brows shot up, and he turned his head quickly to look at her. 'How…..' he questioned, before his mom cut him off.

'Hon,' Lee said, 'We've got X5 hearing, remember? I heard who it was before you even told him that we were'nt home. And, for that matter,' she said looking kinda pissed off, 'What do you think he'll think about that? That we leave a 6 year old boy home alone after school? Somehow I don't think he bought it kiddo.'

Bram sighed, 'I'm sorry Mommy.' He said quietly, 'Its just, I knew that you'd be angry that I'd got in trouble… it's just that…..' he trailed off.

Ash looked at him quizzically, 'It's just what?' she questioned, sounding concerned.

Bram looked at her, with tears in his brown eyes, 'It's too easy mommy.' He complained. 'I always finish my work way before the others….even when Mr Tompson gives me the 9th grade work. And then, I talk or do other things, and I get in trouble.'

Ash sighed, 'I was afraid that this would happen.' She said to Lee, and then looked over at Bram. 'Honey, we aren't angry. I know it's hard to be different, but you've got to try not to disrupt the others. It's not fair on them, if they don't get to finish their work, just cause you've finished yours.' She smiled at him, and then said 'Me and mom are gonna go talk in the lounge now, kay munchkin? You alright in here?'

Bram nodded, 'Yeah, I'll get out my telescope and finish my astronomy homework.'

Lee walked over and gave him a hug, 'Good boy.' She said.

Ash and Lee left, and Bram turned back to look out the window……..

Meanwhile, in the lounge, Ash was seated on the couch, while Lee was in the kitchen, making tea.

'Do you really think that moving to Seattle's the right thing to do honey?' she asked Ash.

Ash sighed. 'I don't know if moving there is the right thing to do, but I do think that we need to give it a chance. Maybe we should set a trial period. Like, we leave in the next few days, stay there till the end of summer, and then if we like it, stay. If we don't, we move back…….'

Lee nodded, 'That sound's okay… but what about my job? And school for Bram……' she questioned.

Ash sighed. 'Well, your job might be more difficult, but Bram can afford to miss some school, I mean he's already way ahead of the other kids. Besides, Jondy and Max mentioned something about a school being set up in TC, when they rang earlier……. At least Bram'll be with kid's at the same level as him.' She said, looking at Lee who had look of concentration on her face. 'Whatcha doing sweetie?' asked Ash.

'Just working out how much paid leave I have left at work.' Said Lee, still calculating in her head. 'By my figuring,' she said, 'I should be able to get off till the beginning of summer off on paid leave, and I've already asked for the summer off, so that won't be a problem.'

Ash smiled at her. 'Good. That makes things easier……. So, we going to Seattle?' she asked.

Lee laughed, 'Yup. Seattle here we come baby!' she yelled as she wrapped her arms around Ash.

Bram stuck his head in the door, 'We're going to Seattle?' he questioned.

Lee smiled at him, 'Yup baby. We're going to Seattle.'


	23. Sweet Home Alabama

Damage Control

Part: Twenty Three

'Sweet Home Alabama'

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

DEDICATION: For Lexie, cause she's always begging me for more DC, and I figured, it'd be nice to give her some, on her last day of school for the year! WOOOOHOOOOOOOOO SUMMER:D

On the road, Vancouver to Seattle

Ash sighed, as Lee and Bram broke out into the third verse of 'Sweet Home Alabama'.

'Guys…..' she moaned, 'I NEED quiet. Please?'

Bram giggled from the backseat. 'Sorry Momma. One more verse?' he questioned.

Lee laughed, 'Come'on Ash, let us finish the song, and then it'll be time to stop for some food anyway.' She said, turning to look at Ash, from where she was sitting in the drivers seat, of their old Range Rover, that had defiantly seen better days.

Ash smiled slightly at the pleading look, on both her son, and her wife's faces. She let up. 'OK.' She relented. 'One more verse, and then no more singing til we reach Seattle, kay?'

Lee grinned, 'Kay honey.' And then spoke over her shoulder to Bram, 'Kiddo, you ready for the last verse?... Sweet Home Alabama,' she sang loudly, and then turned to Ash, 'Join in Hon!'

Ash sighed…. Okay, I'll do the echo….' She relented again.

Lee grinned, 'Kay, Bram, join me in the main bits. Sweet Home Alabama.' They chorused.

'Oh sweet home!' sang Ash

'Where the skies are so blue.' Bram and Lee yelled.

'And the gov-'nor's true.' Ash sang grinning. Maybe it was more fun than she'd previously thought.

'Sweet Home Alabama,' Bram and Lee sang again.

'Oh yeah!' yelled Ash.

'Lord, I'm comin' home to you!' Lee and Bram sang

'Oo, Oo, yeah, Yeah!' All three of them sang together.

Ash grinned at Lee, and said, 'ok, So maybe it was more fun than I thought it'd be…….'

Lee turned to her, and said, 'Does that mean we can sing another song?'

'NO!' Ash growled, 'No more songs………. Well maybe in an hour or so.' She relented.

Bram yelped from the backseat, 'Yes!'

And Lee laughed at her son's enthusiasm. 'I think he gets that from me huh, hon?' she asked Ash.

Ash sighed, 'I'm enthusiastic, just not overly, like you two.'

Lee grinned, and started concentrating on the road again. Three hours later, after numerous food stops, Lee pulled off to the side of the road, on the outskirts of Seattle.

'Guys' she said quietly, as both Bram and Ash were asleep.

She turned to look at Bram, who was fast asleep; then turned to Ash, and tapped her gently on the shoulder, 'Ash, hon? We're in Seattle. I need your to give me directions….'

Ash turned her head and looked sleepily at Lee, 'Now?' she questioned, sighing.

Lee grinned, 'Yes, now. You still got the directions Jondy gave you?' she asked.

Ash rolled her eyes, 'Yup. Kay, go down this road, and turn left……'

Meanwhile, in Terminal City, Seattle.

Jondy was pacing backwards and forwards in the front of her apartment building; when Zane stuck his head out the window, and called to her, 'Jon, Quit with the pacing. You're driving me crazy.'

Jondy stuck her tongue out at him, and sighed, 'Fine, I'll go pace near the main hall, instead of here.' And she headed off in that direction.

As she was walking past the Mess Hall, she heard a scream coming from inside. 'Shit.' She cursed, and quietly snuck up towards the door.

She stuck her head around the corner, and was hit square in the face with a donut. A cream donut.

'WHO,' yelled Jondy, 'WAS THAT!'

Max crept quietly out from under a table, and snuck towards to main door, and was almost out when Jondy whirled around and caught her.

'Max?' she questioned, 'Was that you? Cause if it was…………' she trailed off in and unspoken warning.

Max gulped, 'Uh…. maybe?'

Jondy smirked at her, still holding her tight by the arm. She spoke over her shoulder to Miana, who was seated at a near by table. 'Mi, pass me that donut, please.' She said.

Mi quietly passed Jondy the donut, and just as Max was a bout to get free, Jondy smushed the donut in her face. Max screamed, and grabbed for a plate of tinned peaches.

Jondy flew out the door, and ran towards the main hall. 'Noooooooooo!' she yelled. 'Maxie! No!'

Outside the gates of Terminal City, Seattle.

'Uh,' said Lee, 'Is this the right place Ash?' she questioned.

Ash peered through the front windscreen, and the two women on the other side of the gate, who were throwing food at each other.

'I'm not sure.' She said, sounding confused.

'Oh boy!' said Bram, sounding excited. 'I hope it is!' as he looked longingly out the window at the fun the two women were having.

Lee turned to mock glare at Bram. 'Bram.' She stated. 'NO food fights!'

Ash sniggered.

Lee turned to her, 'What?' she questioned.

'See that girl holding the plate of donuts?' Ash asked, pointing out the window, 'That's Jondy………'

Lee gasped, 'Jondy? As in OUR Jondy? Having a food fight?'

Ash laughed, 'Don'ty sound so surprised, who do you think started that food fight back in Manticore in '07?'

A/N – Sorry everyone for the MAJOR lack of updating. Busy busy busy with Christmas stuff. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up before we go away on Boxing Day. Otherwise I'll be plotting and writing while away, and updating as SOON as I get back……

A/N 2: Cause, I feel the need to…. For no particular reason, I'm adding the lyrics to 'Sweet Home Alabama' at the bottom of this page…. So here ya go:

**Sweet Home Alabama**

(Ed King - Gary Rossington - Ronnie Van Zant)

Big wheels keep on turnin',  
carry me home to see my kin.  
Singin' songs about the south land.  
I miss ole 'Bamee once again and I think it's a sin, yes.

Well I heard Mr. Young sing about her.  
Well, I heard ol' Neil put 'er down.  
Well, I hope Neil Young will remember,  
a southernman don't need him around anyhow!

Sweet Home Alabama,  
Where the skies are so blue.  
Sweet Home Alabama,  
Lord, I'm comin' home to you

In Birmingham they love the gov 'nor, boo, boo, boo,  
Now we all did what we could do.  
Now Watergate does not bother me,  
Does your conscience bother you? Tell the truth

Sweet Home Alabama,  
Where the skies are so blue.  
Sweet Home Alabama, yeah.  
Lord, I'm comin' home to you.  
Here I come. Alabama!

Now Muscle Shoals has got the Swampers,  
and they've been known to pick a song or two. (Yes they do)  
Lord they get me off so much,  
They pick me up when I'm feelin' blue, 'n' now how 'bout you?

Sweet Home Alabama,  
Where the skies are so blue.  
Sweet Home Alabama,  
Lord, I'm comin' home to you!

Sweet Home Alabama, (oh sweet home!)  
Where the skies are so blue. (and the gov-'nor's true.)  
Sweet Home Alabama, (oh yeah.)  
Lord, I'm comin' home to you! (Oo, Oo, yeah, Yeah!)

Montgomery's got the answer


	24. Yakkidy Yack, Don’t Talk Back

Damage Control

Part: Twenty Four

'Yakkidy Yack, Don't Talk Back'

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

DEDICATION: For Lexie, cause she's always begging me for more DC, and last time I tried to write some for her last day of school, I posted like a week to late (cause I'm lazy ;) ) so Lex, this is for moving day : (

WOOOOHOOOOOOOOO SUMMER:D

A/N: btw, NEVER knew there was a movie out called 'Sweet Home Alabama' till the afternoon AFTER I posted my chapter 'Sweet Home Alabama'…. So no connections there, and sorry for using the name ;)

Terminal City, Seattle

Krit walked into the apartment he shared with Syl, and sighed, as he caught a glimpse of her, sitting on the window sill, holding the cordless phone, yet again, up to her ear.

'Syl.' He stated, and then waited. And waited. 'Syl?' he questioned.

Syl glared, 'What?'

'You're on the phone,' he said, about to continue, when she cut him off.

'Thank you captain obvious.' She said sarcastically.

'again.' Krit finished.

Syl rolled her eyes. 'So? Who were you planning to call?'

Krit shrugged. OK, so he didn't actually have anyone he wanted to call, but that wasn't the point. 'You spend too much time on the phone Sylly.' He said quietly.

Syl rolled her eyes, 'I can't just hang up on the president now, can I?' she questioned.

Krit rolled his eyes right back at her, 'Yeah, OK, whatever.' He muttered. 'I'm going down to the bar with Zane. Join us when you're done.'

'Sure.' Muttered Syl, already involved in a conversation with the person on the other end of the phone line, again.

'Oh,' said Krit, 'And tell Johnny hey for me…….' He trailed off. And then to Syl's questioning look, he replied 'Syl, X5 hearing. I knew who you were talking to when I walked in.''

Syl glared at him, and as he walked out the door, Krit chuckled to himself.

Just inside the main gates of Terminal City, Seattle

Lee turned to look at Ash, 'You mean,' she said in awe, 'JONDY started that!'

Ash laughed, 'Yup.'

Lee frowned. 'I got solitary for three days for that…..' she trailed off.

Ash frowned, in concentration, 'Oh yeah…. And hey, remember when your training clothes went missing?' she asked Lee.

Lee frowned, 'I don't think I want to hear the answer to this.

Ash grinned. 'Jondy.'

Lee rolled her eyes, 'I guess I shoulda known it was her………. Oh hey, they're coming in this direction!' she exclaimed.

Ash rolled her eyes, 'Ya think? I mean the whole walking towards us didn't give them away?'

Lee stuck her tongue out at Ash, 'Shut up hon.' She said cheerfully, before jumping out of the car and walking towards Max and Jondy who were both headed in their direction.

Ash rolled her eyes to her self, then turned to Bram who'd been reading his book, used to his parents playful arguing.

'Hey sweetie, Wanna come meet two of your Aunts?' she asked him.

Bram's eyes lit up, 'Sure!' he said, sounding excited. He'd hadn't seen another X series apart from his mom's since escaping Manticore.

Ash and Bram exited the car, and headed over to the small group of people, which included Lee, who was animatedly waving her arms around while describing something.

'And then,' she said, 'It totally was trying to attack us, and Ash got out her stake and totally dusted that vamps ass.'

Ash rolled her eyes, 'Lee,' she warned, 'Stop making things up. I think we're gonna have to hide your Buffy vids again.'

Lee smiled, 'I was talking bout my dream hon.'

Jondy grinned at Ash, 'Long time no see sis. How's life?'

Ash smiled, 'Great. You?' she asked.

Jondy smiled, 'Can't complain….. well actually IO can complain. About a number of things, but that's not really the point……….'

Ash grinned, 'Still as off topic as ever, huh Jon?' she said.

Jondy laughed, 'Yeah well, it makes life more interesting.'

At that moment, Max, who up until then, had pretty much been ignored, spoke up. 'Uh, hey!' she said.

Lee turned around and grinned at, 'Hey Maxie.' She said hugging her, and Ash ran up to her and joined the hug.

'Hey little sister. How's life?' Ash questioned.

Max grinned, 'Not bad. I'm pregnant. Jondy's pregnant……. Hey Jon,' she questioned, 'Anyone else pregnant?'

Jondy smiled, 'Don't think so…… although maybe we should ask Mole……. You never know with him.'

Terminal City, Seattle (Syl and Krit's apartment)

Krit walked back into their apartment, having been down at the TC bar, with Zane. Syl hadn't shown up, and he had a feeling he knew why.

'Strange.' He muttered to himself, as he entered the living room, to find no one. Not even Syl on the phone.

He walked past the kitchen, and into Syl's bedroom, to find none other than Syl, lying on her back, on the bed, with her head hanging off the end…….. and the phone attached to her ear.

He sighed, rolled his eyes, and struck a dramatic pose in the doorway.

Syl, without turning around said, 'Krit, quit being such a drama queen……' then, 'If I didn't know from experience, I'd think you were gay…'

Krit gasped, 'I am not!'

Syl grinned, 'I know honey, it's just other people who aren't so sure…..'

Krit glared at her, and then said 'You're on the phone again! You're spending too much time on it! It's all you ever do! Get off it!'

Syl rolled her eyes, 'Krit, sweetie, It's not "spending too much time on the phone", it's networking….'

Krit snorted, 'Good excuse. What else you got Syl?'

Syl smiled, sat up, swung around, spoke into the phone, 'Shay, I gotta go…. No, I'm not 'doing' Krit…. What? No you can't! OK, yeah I gotta go. Cya!' and hung up.

She smiled at Krit, 'I got more… but can you take it?' she questioned.

Krit grinned 'Bring it on!'

Syl laughed, 'Ohhh! I love that movie!'

Krit rolled his eyes and said, 'Off topic Syl.'

'Right.' Syl said smiling at him. 'Lemme think………….. I confess, I'm a yakkasaurus?'

Krit shook his head. 'Nup.'

Syl frowned, 'I'm preparing for a career as a telemarketer?'

Krit grinned, 'Ohhh! Clever!'

Syl laughed, 'If I'm the 249th called I get a free T-Shirt?'

Krit frowned, 'Not quite as good. Gimme all you got Syl.'

Syl grinned. 'You asked for it……"I'm aiming for a place in the Guiness Book of World Records."

'That went out of publication in 2010.' Said Krit.

'Oh. Ummmmm.' Said Syl thinking, "You know, my psychic fried predicted that you'd be upset about the phone bill."

Krit laughed, 'Nup. We don't pay a phone bill. We're borrowing the line from the sector police…….'

Syl glared at him. 'Do you have an answer for everything?' she questioned, then shook her head, 'Don't answer that. "Would you believe that the handset is stuck to my head again!"

Krit grinned, 'Keep 'em coming…'

Syl laughed, 'Ummmmmm "Would you rather I fly to New Zealand than call?"

Krit smiled 'That was a good one…… and we're outta time folks…'

Syl frowned, 'Huh?'

'I promised Zane that I'd bring you down to the bar now…… well 15 minutes ago. Get ready.' Krit ordered.

Syl did a mock salute. 'Yes sir.'

A/N: OMG. Well that sucked. Totally weird…. Anyway, next chapter, which I'm about to start, will be a Christmas one, cause right now I'm all Christmas spirity… I'm thinking Secret Santa at TC :D

Jacey


	25. A Transgenic Christmas Carol

Damage Control

Part: Twenty Five

'A Transgenic Christmas Carol'

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

DEDICATION: Again, for Lexie, for moving day :(, and for Summer vacation :D For Shannon, in the hopes that eventually she'll read this. And for Shannon and Ashley, congrats (belated it is) on your engagement, and I hope your life is happy :D

WOOOOHOOOOOOOOO SUMMER:D

A/N: I'm gonna have to admit right now, that this is tough… I keep turning back to read this Gilmore Girls fic, that totally rocks, and abandoning this… it doesn't help that it's 11.30 pm either :D

Terminal City, Seattle - Main Hall

'So the idea is….' Jondy heard Mole say before she drifted off into her own thoughts.

'I wonder,' Jondy thought, 'If peanut butter mixes with ice cream… or whether the cold will make it freeze up. Eh well, I'll try when mole FINALLY lets us leave.'

Zane nuged Jondy. 'Jon, hon. You're talking out loud.' He whispered.

'Yes,' said Mole, 'You are. Did you here anything I said Jondy?'

Jondy winced. If she didn't tell him exactly what he'd said, he'd be talking for hours more……. 'Uhhhhh.' She said, thinking hard. 'You were telling us how reindeers don't really fly and that Santa's gonna get here on his flying motorbike?'

Mole glared at her. 'Jondy! Now is not the time for jokes…. I'm TRYING to organise a Secret Santa.'

'Ohhh!' said Jondy, 'Secret Santa!'

Zane rolled his eyes. 'I knew that this would be the sorta thing you would like.'

Mole glared. 'If you are quite finished, I'll continue. On your way out, everyone pick a name out of the hat. If you don't know who this person is, use the library database to look them up. One gift per day. And a larger gift on the final day. Don't tell anyone who you picked. Any questions?' he asked in a military way.

Jondy tilted her head sideway, deep in thought, and then raised her hand slowly.

Mole sighed, 'Yes Jondy?' he asked, sounding frustrated.

'I have a question.' Jondy said with a mischievous look on her face.

'What is it?' Mole asked, in an irritated way.

'Well, you know how there was that show Smallville on TV years back? Well Clark was secretly in love with that girl, Lana Lang. And on the show, Lois and Clark, her name was Lois Lane. Is that the same person, or a different one?' Jondy asked with an innocent look on her face.

Mole ignored her. 'Any Secret Santa related questions?' he asked everyone else.

A chorus of 'No's' was heard, and Mole said, 'Dismissed.'

Jondy smirked, 'Geez, Mole. We ain't in Manticore anymore…… oh that rhymed!'

Zane rolled his eyes, 'Come'on Jon, let's go feel the Christmas spirit by buying gifts.'

Jondy giggled, 'Oh! Dirty!'

Zane frowned, 'Huh?'

Jondy laughed again, 'Feeling the Christmas Spirit…….'

Zane sighed, 'That's not what I mean, and you know it!'

Jondy laughed at him, 'Yeah yeah, I know. Anywho's who'd ya get?'

'Not telling.' Zane said, knowing that it'd drive Jondy crazy.

'Awww, come on Zaney. Please?' Jondy winged.

'No.' Zane said, 'And don't call me Zaney.' He muttered, glaring at her.

'Zaneeeeeey….. Zanester?' Jondy said looking at him sideways. He shook his head. Jondy sighed, 'Um, The Zaneinator?'

'Give it up Jon.' Zane said, and pulled her off in the direction of their apartment.

Terminal City, Seattle – Rai and Trey's apartment

'Ohhhhh!' squealed Rai, as she opened her piece of paper, and saw Syl's name on it. 'Trey! I got.'

Here Trey cut her off. 'No. Don't wanna hear. Mole'll kill us.' And with that he covered his ears and started chanting 'Nananananan' loudly. 'I can't hearrrrr you!'

Rai rolled her eyes, 'Alright alright. Geez Trey, way to make a statement.'

There was silence, as Trey looked at her sceptically, as if expecting her to tell him anyway. Then Rai smiled him. 'Who'd ya get?' she asked.

'No.' and he walked out of the apartment, silently cursing himself. Now she'd know for sure that he'd picked her name.

Early next morning, Syl and Krit's place. Terminal City, Seattle.

Syl awoke to a loud banging on the door. She extracted herself from under Krits, who'd fallen asleep in her room again last night, after watching video's with her.

'Alright, alright.' She muttered to herself. 'Geez, it's only like 7 am……' she opened the door, but found no one there.

'Huh..' Syl muttered to herself, and was about to close the door when she noticed a plain white envelope with her name written on it, on the doorstep.

'Ohhhhkay.' Syl said, as she opened the envelope.

'OK what?' questioned Krit, coming up behind her, rubbing his eyes.

'This envelope was on the doorstep. With my name on it.' Syl said, sounding confused.

Krit smirked as he put coffee into the pot. 'Jut open that damn thing Sylly.'

Syl ripped open the envelope, and pulled out a neatly folded piece of white paper.

'Well?' Krit asked, 'What does it say?'

Syl frowned, 'Dear Syl. Tonight, you have a date with Greg. He'll pick you up at 7pm. Be ready. Love from, your Secret Santa.'

Krit frowned. A date? No way was Syl going on a date with some strange……. Ohmygod! Krit thought. I'm jealous!

Syl gave him a quizzical look, 'Uh, Krit?'

Krit snapped out of his daze, 'Uh huh?'

Syl smiled at him, 'You were totally out of it there. Did you hear anything out of the letter?'

Krit frowned, 'Yeah. Date. Tonight. Have fun.' He said, leaving the kitchen, entering his room, and slamming the door.

Syl frowned to herself, 'Oooookay…. That was weird.'

That night, 11pm, Syl and Krit's apartment

Syl opened the apartment door while still talking to her date from the night, Greg. 'Uh huh….. OK Greg. I'm gonna go in now…' she said, trailing off.

A male voice was heard, 'Aw come on Syl, Invite me in for coffee?'

Syl scowled, 'Uh no. Greg. You stay there!' and she slammed the door, locked it and lent against it. 'OhMyGod!' she said to herself. 'That was the WORST date EVER!'

A/N: Guy's 'A Transgenic Christmas Carol', will be coming in a few parts. I'm gonna try my hardest to spit them all out before Christmas…. (only 4 days away! YAY:D) cause then I'm going away for a few weeks. So, keep looking for more, cause it'll be up soon :D


	26. Feeling the Christmas Spirit

Damage Control

Part: Twenty Six

'Feeling the Christmas Spirit…. In So Many Ways'

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

DEDICATION: For Lexie :D For being the best friend ever!

A/N: Sorry bout the delay, but as I mentioned in the last chapter, I was going away. But now that I'm back, I'll hopefully have a lot more time fore writing! Enjoy this chapter!

Terminal City, Seattle - Syl and Krit's Apartment

Syl leaned her head on Krit's shoulder, as they sat on the couch together, eating ice cream.

'So, who was the worst?' Krit asked, smirking.

Syl sighed, 'They were all pretty bad…. There was Greg, who spent the whole date trying to grope me. Then there was Buzz who didn't say anything more than Yes or No for the whole date….'

'Buzz?' questioned Krit, 'Who the hell call's them self Buzz?'

Syl rolled her eyes, 'You're one to talk, KRIT!' she said smirking. 'Anyway, after Buzz, there was Andy, who was actually not to nice, really charming, and friendly…… but he's married…….. and last night was Dan, who was well, just plain boring. I mean he talked more than Buzz, but he spent the whole night telling me about all the accounting terms that he'd learnt by reading an accounting textbook the night before.'

Krit cringed, and smiled at Syl, 'Well, at least you've got one date left…. Maybe this one will turn out better.'

Syl smiled weakly, 'I hope so. Oh god, I hope so……………..'

Later that night, in an abandoned building in Terminal City.

Syl gasped as she entered the abandoned warehouse, that she and her siblings usually used to fighting and workouts.

'Oh wow…..' she murmured, at the sight of the hundreds of strings of pre pulse fairy lights that were sparkling on the ceiling and one of the walls. She turned and saw a beautifully set table, that was surrounded by hundreds of softly glowing tealight candles.

'You like?' a male voice questioned.

'I love.' Syl replied, before frowning, as she realised that she recognised that voice. She turned. 'Krit?' she said gasping.

'At your service madam.' he replied as he pulled out a chair at the table for her.

Krit sat down next to her, and smiled, 'So, whatcha think of your last date Syl?' he questioned.

Syl gazed at him with a look of awe on her face.

'Syl?' he asked, looking concerned.

'Ohmigod!' Syl mumbled, and then abruptly stood up.

'Syl?' Krit said standing up to and placing a hand on her shoulder. 'What's wrong?'

Syl turned around and gazed at him, all her emotions showing in her eyes. 'I think…..' she murmur, 'I think I'm in love with you…..' she said trailing off.

Krit gaped at her. 'What?' he asked, sounding astounded.

Syl went red. 'Nothing. I thought…….' She said trailing off again. 'I guess I was wrong.' She turned and walked towards the door. 'You can tell my secret santa, thank you, but I don't need help finding a date.' She said with no emotion in her voice.

Krit stood stock still for a beat, and then smiled. 'Syl.' He said quietly. She stopped, but said nothing, nor did she make any move to turn around.

Krit's smiled widened, 'Syl.' He said again. 'I love you too.'

She slowly turned around, and gazed at him, astounded. 'What?' she questioned.

Krit smiled at her again, 'I love you too.' He replied.

Syl gasped, and ran towards him. He caught her in his arms, and they hugged each other a long time, before they turned their faces back towards each other, and slowly, hesitantly, their lips met.

They'd kissed before of course. Hell, they'd even slept together once, when they both got caught up in Syl's heat.

But this was different, it was new. They'd never loved each other like this before. At least they hadn't realised that they loved each other this way before.

As their lips crashed together, Syl's heartbeat went faster and faster, until she felt that she was going to die, with how much she wanted him.

Krit's tongue entered her mouth, and her's joined his in a twirling, twisting dance, that conveyed to the each other, how much they were in love.

They finally broke apart, when even for Manticore soldiers, air was needed.

Krit smiled at her, took her hand and lead her to the table. 'Shall we eat, my love?' he asked quietly.

Syl smiled back at him. 'Please.' She said.

A/N: Oh good god, it sounds like a historical Mills and Boon novel…… what have I become?

Review once lets us review glare Or e-mail me your comments at: know it's easier just to click the button, but I seriously thrive off your support guys, so please!)


	27. The Heart of the Matter

Damage Control

Part: Twenty Seven

'The Heart of the Matter'

Author: Jacey

Rating: PG13 - R

Disclaimer: Krit, Syl, Max Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

DEDICATION: For Lexie :D For being the best friend ever! And for Sea Siren, for leaving me all the encouraging messages in the form of reviews. :D Thanks girl!

A/N: Sorry bout the delay, but as I mentioned in the last chapter, I was going away. But now that I'm back, I'll hopefully have a lot more time for writing! Enjoy this chapter!

A/N: Ughhh, so Christmas came and went, and I wrote no more…………. And I realise that it's FOREVER since the last update, but the truth is, I'm kinda over DC……… but, I figure, I'll finish it. So, a few more chapters. And Damage Control will be over…. End of an era ;)

Terminal City, Jondy and Zanes Apartment

Jondy sighed, and turned to Zane. 'Can I just state, right now, what's pissing me off about this?' she asked.

'Uh, yeah.' Zane grunted, as he watched the TV.

Jondy turned and glared at him, 'ZANE!'

'Hmmm?' he murmured, before he jumped and screamed, 'GOAL!'

Jondy took the remote from his hand, and switched the TV off. 'Listen.'

Zane looked at her, with a scared look in his eyes, 'Ok…..'

'I can't believe,' Jondy said, starting her rant, 'That Max is actually MAKING me send Moxie to the farm….. this totally sucks….'

Zane patted the seat on the couch next to him, and when Jondy sat down, he put his arm around her. 'Jon, honey. Look at it this way. At least Moxie gets to stay alive, by going to the farm. Here, she's biting people all the time. And I mean Krit's STILL scared to hell of her.'

Jondy sighed, 'I spose…' she muttered. 'But that doesn't make it fair…..'

'I know honey.' Zane said. 'But in a while we're gonna have a kid, and I don't know whether having a sheep around too, will be the right thing….'

Jondy rested her head on his shoulder, and said, 'Yeah… I know……. Oh! I know!' she exclaimed.

Zane rolled his eyes, 'What?'

'We can name the baby after Moxie!' Jondy said, sounding excited.

'I am NOT,' Zane stated, 'Naming my child after a sheep…..'

Jondy pouted, 'Please?'

Zane rolled his eyes, 'That pout would SO work for anything else… but not this. We are NOT naming our child after a sheep.'

Jondy pouted again, and then jumped up, 'Let's go visit Moxie!' she said smiling.

Zane gasped, 'NO!' he yelled and then paused, 'I mean…. Uh, how about we go in….' he looked at his watch, 'I dunno, half an hour?'

Jondy looked at him sceptically, 'Um, OK……'

Zane relaxed back onto the couch, and Jondy sat down next to him.

'Sooooooooooo……' Jondy said.

Zane switched the TV back on. 'Mmmmm.' He murmured.

Jondy rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Fine, I'm gonna go read a book, kay?'

Zane nodded, eyes still glued to the TV screen.

Half an hour later, Jondy exited the bedroom, an grabbed Zane's hand and pulled him off the couch. 'Time to visit Moxie!' she squealed.

Zane smiled, 'Kay!'

Zane grabbed Jondy's hand and dragged her out of the apartment.

'Gee, in a hurry much?' Jondy complained.

Zane slowed down and shrugged, 'I just wanna, uh, see Moxie, that's all…….'

Jondy rose an eyebrow, questioningly at him, 'Um, ok?'

Zane rolled his eyes, 'Come on, let's just go see the damn sheep…..'

He grabbed Jondy's hand again, and pulled her off in the direction of Main Hall. Jondy, however was far to busy complaining about how Moxie, was NOT 'that damn sheep', to even notice that they weren't heading towards the yard where Moxie had been living.

As Zane pulled open the doors, Jondy looked up, 'Hey, what are we doing here?' she questioned.

Zane grinned at her, and waved his hands towards the open doorway. 'Well….' He said, before a sudden chorus of 'SURPRISE!' was heard.

Jondy whirled around, and waked slowly into the hall. 'OMG!' she exclaimed, 'Guys!'

Max came up to her and hugged her, 'Happy Baby shower little sister.'

Ash and Lee came towards her, with Bram following, muttering to himself, 'I still don't get it! There aren't any showers around….'

Jondy grinned and pulled her sister's into a hug. 'Thank you SO much!' she exclaimed.

A voice was heard form behind her, 'Oh, don't thank us, it was all Jace and Tinga's idea……. They wanted to do something for their little sister, who they haven't seen in forever…..'

Jondy whirled around, and came face to face with Syl, who was standing in front of two women and tow children – a boy and a girl.'

Jondy gasped, 'Jace! Tinga! Ohmigod!'

As they hugged, Bram realized that the boy, was about his age. His eye's lit up and he walked over to him. 'Hi.' He said quietly, 'I'm Bram. What's your name?'

The little boy looked up shyly, 'Case.'

The girl who had been standing with him, was older – about 10. She grinned at Bram and stuck her hand out. 'Hi! I'm Maxie. I'm 9, and I'm named after that lady over there……..' she pointed to Max.

Max frowned and pulled Jace away from the others. 'Um, Jacey? Remember how you were pregnant, oh, only 2 years ago? How, is she 9 now?'

Jace sighed, 'Looooooong story, involving Manticore, gene therapy, and a 7 month old baby who suddenly was 8 years old.'

Max nodded. 'Oh.'

Jace laughed, 'OK Maxie, don't faint on me.' She said, as she lead a pale Max over to a seat.

Meanwhile, Maxie was on the other side of the room entertaining Case, Bram, Tai, Talia and Amaya with stories that she'd learnt from her mother.

Ash was watching from a distance, and when she felt Lee come over and lean on her shoulder, she smiled and said, 'Maxie's really good with Bram. We can never get him to listen to us like that…..'

Lee smiled, 'Yeah, well…….. she's not an adult is she? I think that makes a difference, I mean, she's just some cool big kid for him to listen to.'

Ash grinned, 'Actually, I think it's more puppy love, than worship of the cool big kid thing……'

Lee's eyes lit up, 'Our baby has a crush! This is SO exciting!'

A/N: Sorry guys, not as long as I'd hoped it would be - But I'm gonna try and get more done in the weekend…. Plus I have Friday's off from Uni at the moment, so I'll try to get some done by then! Until then, you'll have to just wait to find out what happened to Maxie and Jace, and whether White and the Familiars had anything to do with Maxie's miraculous aging….. hint hint ;) Jacey


	28. 1275 OR Oy with the poodles already

Damage Control

PART: Twenty Eight

Formally entitled: '$12.75 and last night's ice cream says Krit watches Gilmore Girls hardcore. All the really macho guys love it'

But, it was FAR too long, so it's now called: 'Oy with the poodles already!'

AUTHOR: Jacey

RATING: PG13 - R

DISCLAIMER: Krit, Syl, Max Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

SONGS: Um, that one that Heath Ledger sings in '10 Things I Hate About You' and 'Have a Little Faith in Me' – sung by many people. I prefer the Jewel version, but the one I was thinking of at the time, was the Joe Cocker version.

DEDICATION: For Lexie, Shannon, Ashley, Ali and Sarah.

A/N: Explaining the Maxie aging suddenly is gonna be difficult. I'm going with that time that Brin started aging. Let's say that Maxie started aging, fast…. and Manticore stopped it…….. I realise that it's a weird twist, but I found the PERFECT person to be Maxie (Mackenzie Rosman – Ruthie Camden from 7th Heaven,) so she HAD to age ;) J

Krit and Syl's Apartment

'Krit!"

"Hmm?"

"KRIT!" the voice sounded again.

'Uh huh?" said Krit, from where he was sitting on the couch, entranced with the TV.

Syl walked into the lounge, struggling to zip up the back of her dress. 'Krit!' she exclaimed.

Krit whipped around, saw Syl, fumbled for the TV control and quickly switched off the TV.

'OH. MY. GOD!' Syl exclaimed, staring from Krit to the TV set and back again, with a look of amazement on her face. 'Oh My God!'

Krit looked at her innocently. 'What?'

Syl started laughing, 'OHMIGOD! You're watching Gilmore Girls!'

Krit gasped, 'I was not!'

'You were! I saw it!' Syl exclaimed.

'Was not.' Krit said stubbornly.

'Were too! You switched it off half way through Lorelai's explanation of 'Oy with the poodles already!" Syl said, still laughing.

Krit glared at her pointedly, 'And You,' he said, 'You, said that you made up 'Oy with the poodles already!"

Syl smirked, 'Did not! I lead you to believe that, but I totally, never said that I actually made it up!'

'Did too!'

'Did not!'

Krit glared, 'You SO did!'

Syl smirked at him again, 'Did not. And quit trying to change the subject……… you were watching Gilmore Girls!'

Krit rolled his eyes, 'So? You watch it!'

Syl laughed, 'So? I'm a girl! I'm allowed to watch it!'

Kriot frowned, 'Well that sucks.'

Syl smiled at him, 'OK, fine, come on, we'll watch the rest of the episode before we go to the, uh, farewell party…..'

Krit turned and looked at her suspiciously, 'Who's farewell party?' he asked.

Syl frowned, 'Um, you know, that um, guy….'

'No. What guy?' Krit asked.

'That guy?' Syl questioned, and then frowned at Krit's glare. 'Fine. Moxie's farewell party….'

'WHAT?' Krit exploded, 'We're having a party, for a sheep?'

'Uh huh!' Syl said, edging towards the door.

'Hey! Where do you think you're going?' Krit asked.

Syl stopped. 'Um, No where?'

'Good.' Krit stated, and sat down. 'Now, lets sit down and talk about this stupid party for a sheep…..'

Syl nodded, 'OK.' And on her way to the couch, she bolted out the door, and yelled, 'Be at main hall in 30 minutes, or I'll tell everyone that you watch Gilmore Girls!' and with that, she was gone.

Krit glared at the empty doorway. And then snickered. 'Hey Syl,' he called, 'Your dress is undone…..'

Jondy and Zane's Apartment

Jondy yawned as she opened her door, where someone was banging repeatedly on it. 'Syl?' she questioned.

Syl turned around, 'Zip me.' She stated.

Jondy frowned, 'Um okay?' she said, as she zipped up Syl's dress. 'Whatcha doing here so early anyway? The party isn't for another like 4 hours…..'

Syl looked at her, 'You're kidding right? It's 6.30! It starts at 7!'

Jondy's eyes bulged, 'Shit!' she yelled, 'Damn it! Zane didn't wake me up! Quick!' she said, pulling Syl into the apartment and slamming the door. 'Help me find clothes to wear…..' she looked down at her obviously pregnant figure.'….. that actually fit.' She said sighing.

Main Hall, TC

Zane looked up, as Krit entered the hall. 'She buy the Gilmore Girls thing?' he asked, while still stringing fairy lights around the walls.

Krit nodded as he took a bottle of silver glitter off Max, who made hand movements that Krit assumed meant 'sprinkle on tables', cause that's what he started doing. 'Sure did.' he said smiling. 'She did exactly what I said she would. Freaked, turned it into an argument, told me about 'Moxie's Farewell Party'. I freaked like planned and she took off to your place, presumably for Jondy's advice, as well as someone to zip up her dress.'

Max looked over to where Krit was flinging glitter around, and rolled her eyes. She turned and smiled at Brin and Jace who were helping her with the table centrepieces.

Jace looked at what Max had been watching. 'They look like fairies…..' she said, snorting, as she watched Zane struggle with the lights and finally give up, when he ended up with the tangled around his legs.

Max grinned, 'I'm glad that we got changed earlier.' She said looking down at the long midnight blue dress she was wearing.

Jace nodded, 'Yeah. By the way, Brin, that dress is amazing!' she said, gesturing to the oriental styled cream dress that Brin was wearing.

Brin laughed, 'You don't so bad yourself little sister.' She said, fingering the gauzy pink fabric of Jace's dress. 'Infact, we all look pretty damn fine, don't we ladies?'

'Hell yeah!' came a call from Krit, across the room.

Brin rolled her eyes, 'Hey little brother!' she yelled, 'Get that ass over here.'

Krit approached and mock saluted, 'Yes Mam?' he questioned.

Brin smirked, 'Get your ass into the shower and get changed.' She looked over at Zane who was laughing at Krit. 'Wipe that smart look off your face Zane.'

Zane looked at her stunned, 'Um, yes mam.' He stuttered.

Brin glared at him. 'Good boy. Now, go get changed.'

Zane nodded, 'Um, Ok…' he muttered, walking off quickly.

Max grinned at Brin, and raised a hand, 'You go girl!'

Brin winked at them and slapped first Max's raised hand and then Jace's. 'It's all this the talk ladies…. All in the talk.'

The Streets of TC

Jondy waltzed out of her apartment, dragging a complaining Syl behind her.

'I don't see why I had to get changed,' Syl whined, 'What I was wearing was fine.' She muttered, tugging at the bodice, of a rose red corseted dress.

Jondy glared at her, 'Because,' she said, glaring down at the black dress she was wearing, 'I can't fit into that dress anymore and SOMEONE had to wear it, cause it's Moxie's favourite……'

Syl sighed, 'Fine.'

Jondy grinned at her, 'Yay! Now, we have to go pick up the cake, on the way.'

Syl looked at her weirdly, 'Um, ok, but where the hell are we gonna get a cake form in TC?'

'Asha's bringing it in. We're meeting her at Supply Tunnel 5, at 7.15.'

Syl gasped, 'But it starts at 7!'

'Nah,' Jondy said, 'Max rang while you were getting changed. It's at 7.30 now.'

Syl sighed, 'Oh, good…..'

12.15, Supply Tunnel 5, TC

'Um, why does the cake say 'Congratulations' on it?' Syl asked, looking confused.

Asha and Jondy looked at each other and sighed, 'Cause Moxie got into the GOOD sheep farm!' Jondy replied.

'Duh!' Asha said, nodding.

Syl frowned, 'Oh….'

Main Hall, TC

The scene was amazing. Tiny fairy lights glittered all over the ceiling and two of the walls. The other 2 walls were lit by tiny clusters of tea light candles. The tables were covered in white table clothes that had been scattered with blood red rose petals and silver glitter stars. Elegant white candles in tapered silver candle holders cast a faint glow over the white plates and silver cutlery. Bottles of champagne were on every table, and at the front of the room, and large pyramid of frosty champagne flutes stood.

Max grinned at her companions, Jace, Maxie, Brin, Lex, Tai, Talia, Ash, Lee, Bram, Rai, Trey, Tawny, Tinga, Case, Miana and Amaya.

'We rock!' max exclaimed.

'We do indeed.' Jace murmured. 'This is amazing…' she said, looking around.

Alex, who had been standing sentry at the main doors, ran over tp them. 'Dan just reported them passing 18th Street with Asha. We have 5 minutes."

Max nodded and headed to the stage. She picked up the microphone and cleared her throat. 'OK, places everyone.' She said loudly.

Hundreds of transgenics, dressed in tuxedos and evening gowns filed into the hall and took their places at the tables, leaving only the main table at the front empty. This table was soon filled by the group Max had been standing with before.

Max stood up near the stage with Alec, Krit and Zane. 'OK,' she said, 'Zane, you're on lights; Alec, you're on music. Krit, you ready? Cause if you can't, we can always bring in the back up plan….'

Krit shook his head, 'Nah, I'm ready.'

Max grinned, 'Good Luck little brother.' She said, hugging him.

Max sat down next to Jace, who was telling Maxie and Amaya to stop fidgeting.

Just then, the main doors opened and Jondy and Asha walked into the hall, with Syl behind them.

They crept to the main table and sat down next to Max who whispered, 'Good job!'

Syl, was standing, in shock, just inside the door. 'Ohmigod….' She murmured.

A tall figure took Syl by the arm and lead her towards the stage, seated her on a seat about half way up the hall. He kissed her on the check and mutmured in her ear, 'I'll talk to you later Sylly.'

Syl looked up and gasped, 'Zack!'

Before the shock of that could set in, Zack was sitting at a table across the room, winking at her, and a spotlight lit up the stage.

Syl turned to look at the stage, and saw Alec, behind a music set up. He saluted her and gestured to the centre of the stage.

There, standing right in the spotlight, stood Krit.

He stepped forward and held the microphone to his mouth and started singing….

'You're just to good to be true,

Can't take my eyes off of you,

You'd be like heaven to touch,

I wanna hold you SO much….'

By now, he was standing directly in front of Syl, and he dropped down to one knee.

Syl gasped and held a hand to her mouth.

Krit winked at her, 'Milady.' He said. He cleared his throat and looked right into her eyes, 'Syl. I've known you since we were, well, born. You've been my best friend forever, I know everything about you, and I love you, weirdisms and all. Syl, will you marry me?'

Syl gasped again, as tears ran down her face. 'Yes.'

Krit grinned at her and placed a beautiful silver and sapphire ring on her finger, and then pulled her into a hug and kissed her. Hard.

The entire hall burst into applause, and people came up and hugged them.

Krit lead Syl over, and sat her down next to Jondy. 'OK, you stay here, and I'll be back soon.'

Krit walked back to the stage and rose one arm to silence the hall.

'Well,' he said looking around, 'I'm pretty glad that we didn't use the backup plan…… hey, what WAS the backup plan?'

Max yelled out, 'Family screening of Gilmore Girls!"

The hall burst out into laughter, Syl laughing the hardest out of everyone.

Krit glared at Max, 'OK, you KNOW, that that was part of the plan! I SO wasn't watching it cause I wanted to!'

Mas frowned, 'You were actually watching Gilmore Girls!'

Krit blushed, 'Uh, no…… Anyway, thank you to everyone for your help tonight. Apart from tonight being an engagement party of sorts, for me and Syl, tonight, is an opportunity for us all, to celebrate our freedom.'

People around the hall frowned in confusion.

Krit nodded to Alec and Zane who hit the lights and the projector.

'Tonight,' Krit said, 'This aired internationally.'

Blue and red lines filled the screen and two familiar eyes appeared.

"This is a streaming freedom video. It was last exactly 60 seconds and cannot be traced or hacked. Today, history was made. The President of the United States of America, made this announcement."

The view on the screen changed, to footage from the White House. The President sat behind her desk, and spoke. "As of today, all transgenics will have rights, equal to those of non-transgenics. America is a free country, and no one person will be judged by their sex, colour, religion, creed, race, how they look or, how the were brought into this world. Any person who kills a transgenic, and vice versa, will be charged with murder. Any person who ahs already killed a transgenic, and this is in my own words, better watch their back, because we will find you, and you will pay the price. Lastly tonight, I would like to announce a secret that I have kept hidden for many years. You may make your own choices about re-electing me in 4 years time, but congress has voted, and until my time ends, I will stay in office." She paused, "My name is Eva. I was not born, rather created. Brought into this world to be a human weapon, and for that, for a choice I did not make, for a choice that WE did not make, we have been treated like scum. I am X5-766 and I'm a transgenic."

The screen flickered and the image of the President was replaced with Eyes Only again.

"As you can see, transgenics are worthy of our trust and our loyalty. Our leader is once, and she has done us well. This was a streaming freedom video. Peace. Out."

Talking filled the hall and Max gasped, 'OMG! Eva!'

Krit tapped the microphone for attention. 'Wow. So, everyone, we're free… This is a big achievement for us and some of you may want to discuss leaving TC. But, I ask that you leave that talk until afterwards, and party hard tonight. Now……' he said, pausing, (for dramatic effect) 'I'm gonna hand the stage over to my big brother, Zack, who's gonna sing us a little song….'

Zack glared at him and struggled against Trey, Tawny and Max who were pulling him up to the stage.

He sighed, glared at Krit again, and grudgingly accepted the microphone.

'I'm gonna sing this song, for, uh, someone I care about a lot…….. Brin, this is for you.'

'' When the roads gets dark

And you can no longer see

Let my love throw a spark

Have a little faith in me"

"And when the tears you cry

Are all you can believe

Give these loving arms a try babe

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me"

"When your secret heart

Cannot speak not so easily

From a whisper start

To have a little faith in me"

"And when your back's against the wall

Just turn around and you will see

I will catch your fall

Have a little faith in me"

"Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me"

"When the road gets dark

And you can no longer see

Let my love grow a spark

Have a little faith in me"

"Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me "

"I've been loving you for such a long time, girl

Expecting nothing in return

Just for you to have a little faith in me

You know time, time is our friend

Cuz for us there is no end

And all you gotta do is have a little faith in me"

"I will hold you up, I will hold you up

Your love gives me strength enough

Have a little faith in me"


	29. Everyday you break me

Damage Control

PART: Twenty Nine

'Epilogue – Everyday, you break me a little bit more'

AUTHOR: Jacey

RATING: PG13 - R

DISCLAIMER: Krit, Syl, Max Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

DEDICATION: For Lexie, Shannon, Ashley, Ali, Sarah and Mya (my little purple munchkin!) For everyone who reviewed…. I'd name you, but I'd miss someone out…. You all know who you are – I know some of you, and other's thank you as well.

A/N: I just realised the other night, that not only, have I been neglecting my 'POV' chapters……….. but I've also been mainly focusing on Krit and Syl and Jondy and Zane…. Both of which, I'm not going to apologise for. Cause honestly, I always found the POV chapters tiring and bloody hard to write; and I love writing S,K,J and Z……. BUT, I did promise Lex that I'd write some Lex and Tawny stuff. So, at some point I WILL get to it!.

Jondy and Zane - Medical Ward, TC

'Push Jondy Push!' Zane cried, and then winced when Jondy squeezed his hand even tighter (resulting in the sound of at least three bones cracking) and yelled at him.

'You fucking try to push something the size of a frickin' watermelon out of something the size of a bloody lemon!' she yelled, and then screamed again. She glared at him again, 'I hate you! You bastard! Look what you DID to me!'

Zane shrunk back as far as he could, without risking amputation of his hand, 'Um.. ok.' He said quietly.

Krit snorted, 'Don't worry man, she's just saying that….'

Jondy turned to him, 'And YOU! What do you think you're looking at creep!' she let out a sigh. And turned and looked at Zane, tearfully, 'I'm sorry… I didn't mean it….' She whimpered.

Zane smiled at her, and moved back towards the bed, and brushed her hair off her face. 'It's okay honey….. just breathe.'

Suddenly Jondy screamed again, 'You frickin' breathe' she said, gritting her teeth. 'Owie Owie Owie!' she whimpered.

The transgenic, who'd taken over the medical wing, smiled at Jondy, 'OK Jondy, one last push!'

Jondy glared at her, and dropped Zane's hand, reaching for the cup of ice chips that she'd been given to suck on. She grinned evilly at the doctor and pelted her with small bits of ice all the while yelling obscenities at her, ending with, 'You bloody well push!'

Byt his time, both Zane and Krit had crept right back as far as they could, without actually walking through the wall, and Syl and Max had hidden behind another bed in the room.

Jondy paused in her throwing, dropped the cup, and started screaming again.

A few minutes later, after Jondy's ranting had ceased and she was doing what she was told, the doctor called to Zane, 'Want to cut the cord… Daddy?'

Zane grinned and walked confidently over to the doctor. He took one look, stared at Jondy's face and dropped into a dead faint on the floor.

Jondy rose an eyebrow. 'Um… okay?'

The doctor grinned, 'Happens all the time. Well Mommy, you have a baby girl. What's her name going to be?'

From the ground, a faint voice was hear, 'Lyric. Lyric Kya Daniels'

Jondy grinned, 'Cool.'

Syl and Krit – Apartment 12B, TC

Krit was lying on the couch, with Syl half on top of hi, staring at the ceiling.

'Candles!' she announced.

Krit frowned, 'Huh?'

'I want candles at the wedding… like when you proposed… all those pretty little tea light candles…..' she grinned at him, twisting her head slightly, so that she could see his face, 'So, who thought all that stuff up? Maxie? Jace?'

Krit gasped, and tried to look shocked, 'Me!'

Syl rolled her eyes, 'Whatever you say Krit……..' she grinned, 'Hey Krit?'

'Hey Syl.' Krit said.

'What's all this controversy about you watching Gilmore Girls? Maxie says that it wasn't part of the plan!'

Krit scowled, 'Can I help it if I enjoy a good drama full of love, humour, wit, and absolutely ravishing lead actress, a love triangle and a tall boy with rather floppy hair?'

Syl rolled her eyes, and then frowned, 'He does have rather floppy hair, doesn't he?'

Krit shrugged, 'Dean?'

'Mmmm.' Syl replied, twisting her engagement ring on her finger.

Krit nodded, 'Yeah. Strangely so.' He smiled and kissed the top of Syl's head. 'Hey Syl.'

'Hey Krit.' Syl replied, pulling his arms around her.

'Let's have a baby.' Krit said, smiling at Syl, who turned around, with a look of shock on her face.

She rose an eyebrow, and grinned, 'Really?'

'Really.' Krit stated.

Sly turned around again, and lay her head on Krit's chest. 'Hey Krit.' She said, quietly.

'Hey Syl.' He replied.

'Love you.' She said, moving closer to him, and closing her eyes.

'Love you too.' Krit replied.

Lex and Tawny – Las Vegas, Nevada

'Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwnneeeeeeeeeeeeeey!' Lex whined.

Tawny turned from where he was holding Talia up so that she could see into the top of the aquarium, and rolled his eyes, 'Only YOU could turn my name into a 5 syllable whinge….'

Lex pouted and then grinned, 'Hey, what can I say? It's a talent.'

Tawny rolled his eyes again, put Talia down and picked Tai up, 'Yeah well, try not to teach it to our daughters!'

Lex scowled at him, 'Oh, like they don't already have that talent.' She grinned at Talia, 'Hey Tali, give Daddy the puppy dog eyes!'

Talia turned and pouted at Tawny, and then whimpered slightly.

Lex grinned, 'Good bottom lip baby. You have a perfect pout!'

Tawny scowled, 'Awwww honey, stop teaching them things like that! You know I can't resist it.'

Just then, Tai, who Tawny was still holding, whimpered, Daddy, I want ice cream!' she announced, pouting.

'Awwww man!' Tawny said.

Lex grinned at Tawny, who merely rolled his eyes and carrying Tai, he lead Lex and Talia down the corridor of the casino/hotel that they were staying in while vacationing in Las Vegas.

As they were about to exit the hotel, Tawny stopped in his path, causing Lex to walk right into the back of him. 'Omph!' she said as he banged her face on his back. 'Tawny!'

Tawny turned around and grinned at her, 'Sorry.' He pointed, 'Look.'

Lex turned and looked to where Tawny was pointing. She grinned and read the sign, 'The Little White Wedding Chapel.'

Tawny put Tai down, and dropped to one knee, while Lex just stood there and laughed. 'Lex, will you marry me?' he asked.

Lex grinned, 'Eh, why not? Not like I have any other options.'

Tawny gaped. 'Huh!'

Lex rolled her eyes, 'Yes Tawny, I'll marry you… I love you, you idiot!'

Max and Alec – TC, Outside Apartment 12B

'OMG!' Max yelled as she stopped suddenly in the hallway and put a hand on her stomach. 'OMG!' she repeated.

Alec stopped mid stride, and spun around, 'What!' he said, panicking slightly. 'Is it the baby?'

Max glared at him, 'No, it's the burrito I ate for lunch… Yes of course it's the baby!' She grimaced, 'I think I'm in…' she stopped suddenly and screamed, 'Fuck!' she yelled. 'In labour.' She said, finishing her previous sentence.

Alec stepped back slightly, as Max yelled at him.

'Alec! Get your ass over here and help me!' She said, clinging to the wall for support.

Alec stepped forward, just as Max had another contraction. He reached out to help her, but she slapped his hand away and screamed at him again, 'Get away from me, you bastard! You did this to me!'

Just then, Syl and Krit stepped out of their apartment. Krit took one look at Max and cracked up, and Syl elbowed him in the ribs. 'Idiot!' she muttered. 'Come on Maxie,' she murmured, helping Max walk down the hall. She turned and smiled at Alec, 'Well, are you coming or not?'

Alec looked rather indecisive, and looked at Max, afraid that she'd snap again any minute.

At that moment, Max burst into tears and whimpered to Alec, 'You haaave, to co-come…. Alec…'

Alec nodded and took off behind Syl and Max, while Krit stood in the middle of the hallway, and started laughing again.

Syl's voice was heard from around the corner, 'Krit!'

Thirteen very long hours later, Max gave birth to her and Alec's first child – a little girl, who they named Avery Dawn.

Alec grinned as mother and daughter yawned in unison, and Max uttered a sleepy sigh. Alec leant down and kissed first his daughter, and then Max on the forehead. 'I'm proud of you Maxie.' He said smiling at her.

Max opened one eye, and mock glared at him, 'You're having the next one.'

Alec rolled his eyes, 'I'm pretty sure that that's physically impossible hon.'

Max grinned evilly, 'Oh, I'm sure that we could arrange it with, say, Lydecker?'

Alec went place, 'Hey, how do you feel about one child. Or adoption even?'

Max laughed, 'Can we discuss this when Avery's like, say, 10?'

Alec grinned. 'We have a daughter!'

Max gasped, 'You're kidding me…. I thought we had a son……'

Alec rolled his eyes and hugged Max, 'Yeah yeah Maxie.'

Max smiled and laid her head on Alec's shoulder. She leaned forward slightly, and kissed Avery on the head. 'It's the start of a new dawn.' She murmured quietly.


	30. The End of the Beginning

Damage Control

PART: Thirty

'Epilogue 2 – The End of the Beginning and So Much More'

AUTHOR: Jacey

RATING: PG13 - R

DISCLAIMER: Krit, Syl, Max Alec, and known characters belong to James Cameron, Chuck Eglee, and FOX. The names of Jondy and Zane also belong to them, but their personalities and characters belong to me. The story idea belongs to me, along with any additional ideas.

DEDICATION: For Lexie and Noor. Or Snet and Yale. Either way.

A/N: It's been a long time coming…. And I apologise for that. Lexie started nagging me again, so here it is. The FINAL chapter of Damage Control.

Hey, you never know – one day I might write a sequel:D

Thank you to everyone for their support. Every single person who reviewed, you all rock my world. Your reviews are what made me finish this fic…… no matter how long it took.

Thank you to:

Sea Siren, Wicked Sista, mel11, panda007, Serotonin, Blackrose9, Whisper, JetBlack, ME, Ty, Schmidta, and everyone else who reviewed!

Eva – The White House, Washington DC

Eva sighed, as she walked wearily down the long hallway towards her family's quarters. She yawned, and smiled at a worker, who passed her.

'President Colson.' She woman said, smiling genuinely at her. Eva smiled to herself, It was nice to have people who still really supported her…… especially after her announcement on national television, three months previously.

Eva pushed the loose bit of hair that was hanging over her eye, back, and pushed open the 'front door' to her apartment. 'I'm home!' she called out as she entered the foyer.

A tall, dark and handsome man came out of a doorway, and smiled at her, 'Hey honey. How was work?' he asked, taking her bag off her, and walking away.

Eva smiled slightly and groaned, 'Stick a fork in me, I'm done, Grey.'

Grey spun around and looked at her quizzically, 'Hah! You've been watching Friends videos in your office again!'

Eva gaped, and gasped, 'I HAVE not! I've been… ahhh…… My secretary likes them?' she was, stumbling over the weak excuse.

Grey rolled his eyes, 'Sure honey.'

Eva frowned, 'You don't believe me!' she accused.

Just then, the sound of small footsteps was heard, and a toddler wandered into the lounge, 'I beve you Momma!' he announced, holding his arms up, 'Up!' he said grinning at her.

Eva laughed, 'Thank you baby.' She kissed him on the check.

'My momma.' The little boy said, patting her on the check, and then wriggling. 'Down.'

Eva smiled, and put him down, and watched him run back towards the TV room. 'Where's the kids?' she asked Grey.

'Neva's doing her homework, and muttering about Tyler……' Grey said, going into the kitchen and re-heating a plate of food.

'Tyler? Hot guy, great ass and eyes you could drown in?' Eva asked, mimicking her daughters voice, while eating a plate of spaghetti.

Grey shook his head, 'No, that was Theron. Tyler's the one who helped her learn her lines for a Midsummer's Night, and is currently dating her best friend.'

Evan winced, sat down and reached for the bottle of wine on the table. 'Ouch.'

Grey nodded, 'Exactly. Cora's playing with her Barbie's, and doing makeovers on them…'

'Uh oh….' Eva said, but Grey cut her off.

'Don't worry. I locked your makeup up.' He said, reaching for a napkin, to wipe us the drops of wine that had spilt.

Eva nodded, 'Thanks.'

'No problem sweetie.' Grey replied. 'Lets see, Aricin's on the computer, and Van's watching TV again I think.'

Eva smiled. 'Thanks…..' she paused. 'I love you, you know.'

He nodded, 'I know. I love you too.'

Lee, Ash and Bram – Vancouver, Canada

Ash smiled as she stood at the kitchen sink watching her kids – yes, kids – play in the garden. She felt an arm come around her waist, and she sighed, leaning back into Lee's embrace.

'It's nice, isn't it?' Lee asked her.

'Fantastic.' Ash replied, knowing what her wife was talking about. The fact that they were a family now…. Two parents, and three kids.

They'd only planned to adopt one child from TC, but as they were leaving with Bram and their new daughter – Emi, they'd noticed a little girl sitting in the corner by herself. She was like the little girl version of Bram, and as soon as they saw her, they knew that she was their daughter.

So now they were back home in Vancouver, and Bram and Tali were playing out in the yard, and acting like they'd been siblings all their life.

'I better go get Emi up from her nap.' Ash said to Lee, as she turned around.

Lee smiled, 'Yeah.'

And as Ash left the room, Lee called out, 'It's perfect right?'

'Completely.' Ash replied, picking their waking daughter up from her cot. 'Completely perfect.'

Brin and Zack, Terminal City

'I can't believe you didn't tell me!' Brin yelled at Zack.

'What, you wanted me to jump on a horse and yanky doodle it over to where ever the hell it is you were living and tell you that I have no idea who I am, or why I'm there, but hey, 'I'm Alive!"

Brin rose an eyebrow at him, and crossed her arms, 'Yanky Doodle it?'

Zack glared at her. 'Give me a break. I lived on farm, that's how they're all talking out there.'

Brin paused, tilted her head sideways and nodded, 'Yup, I can hear that farm boy accent there Mr Idaho.' She giggled. 'I da ho!'

Zack glared at her again, 'Brin. Grow up.'

'Grow up.' She muttered. 'He tells me to grow up… and yet, he can't even handle telling me that HE'S ALIVE!'

Just then, Jondy walked in, holding her daughter, Lyric. 'Brin?' she asked, approaching carefully. 'Whatcha yelling about?'

"He's ALIVE!" Brin yelled, pointing wildly in Zack's direction.

"Well last time I saw him, he seemed to be living. You know, what with the walking and talking and breathing and such. So I kind of just assumed he still was." Jondy replied sarcastically.

She smiled at Brin, and patted her on the shoulder. 'Honey, he's alive. Yes. But he was like having fun on a horse…. No wait, that came out wrong. He was, otherwise occupied, what with the amnesia, and the hay and then barns…….I'm sure he would have told you if he could have.'

Zack nodded furiously. 'See!'

Brin scowled, sighed, and nodded. 'Fine. But I still don't like the whole not telling me thing. Or the having fun with horses. That's just dirty.'

Jondy smiled, 'Seriously dirty. Well.' She said, looking down at Lyric in her arms. 'I better go put Lyra down for a nap. Laters……. Ya'll'. She said, winking at Zack.

Zack, glared at her, stuck his tongue out and chuckled, while Brin and Jondy looked at him in amazement. 'Oh get over it.' He muttered.

Jondy left, and Brin smiled at him. 'I AM glad you're alive you know.' She murmured.

'I know.'

'It's just with all the ranting, and raving.. and the yelling, and the wild arm waving… and then with the horse riding, and the barns… and the accent…..'

Her comments were cut off as Zack pulled her into his arms, and took her chin in his hands. 'Brin. Shut up.' He said, kissing her firmly on her mouth.

'Mmmhph… mmmmmmm.' Came the reply.

Rai and Trey – The Mountains of Colorado

'Duck!' Trey yelled at the top of his lungs, and Rai flung herself to the dusty desert ground.

She lifted her head slightly, and scowled at him, as a large cloud of dust and cactus debris fell from the sky. 'Trey.' She warned.

'Just one more?' he asked, looking at her pleadingly.

Rai sighed, groaned, and nodded. 'One. Just one.'

'Fantastic!' Trey said, standing up from where he was crouching behind a boulder, and carrying an armful of plastic explosives over the last remaining cactus in a 5 mile radius.

Rai groaned, and put her head in her arms. 'I hate cactuses.' She muttered.

Writing Damage Control, has been a journey, that has taken me from September of 2002, until now, December 2003 to complete.

Granted, in the beginning, DC was a lot easier to write, and the updates in the past few months, have been, well, pretty much non existent.

HOWEVER! I've updated! And, with this update, I leave DC.

That's it…. That's all folks ;)

Damage Control has done is time, and it's been a pleasure to write.

When I look back, I can see that perhaps I introduced too many canon characters, and especially with bringing in Eva, took what little reality this fic held, and shoved it straight out the window.

There's several parts in this fic, that I still really like, so sometime soon, I'll be adding one last chapter, with 'The Best of Damage Control'.

Thank you, SO much, to everyone who took the time, and made the effort to review. I know it's a much used sentence, BUT, reviews, and feedback are what make writers work harder and faster.

I don't write for reviews. I write for my own pleasure (and I know I haven't been a hell of a lot of any form of writing lately)….

But, a good review, makes my day, so again, thank you guys.

You, are all what made DC what it is. With your feedback, criticism, and opinions, you helped form Damage Control, into the slightly warped, vaguely dodgy, terribly dirty, and hopefully amusing piece of fiction, that I leave with you today.

Thanks guys.

Jacey


End file.
